


Sun

by MagdielShiranui



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdielShiranui/pseuds/MagdielShiranui
Summary: After the events of 2012, Yajaira, an employee of Abstergo, is ordered to relive the life of her ancestor Karahkwa, the Taino Assassin. Connor Kenway/Ratohnhake;ton x OC





	1. Yajaira

The night of New York was upon her. Yajaira stepped into the taxi she hailed, panting and dripping wet from the rain. It was certainly a weird day today. There were strange things going on in the sky all day and satellite signals were failing. Abstergo kept some employees from going to work today; only letting the more important employees come in. Now that everything has died down, the people were still on high alert, but the workers were called to come back to work. Yajaira was still worried about the whole ordeal going on earlier. Yet Abstergo called her in for something really important. The call sounded almost frantic, but whomever was speaking to her still had that tone of authority. Meet in the Animus room. You will be informed of what is to happen from there. Yajaira told the taxi driver where she needed to go and buckled up. The car started, pulled out of the parking space and drove off.

The lights dappled Yajaira's eyes. She leaned against the window, staring outside at the blurry figures. Things were different a few hours ago. People were panicking and riots filled some of the streets. It looked like the world was about to end and now… It seems it changed its mind. Yajaira straightened herself up and fixed her vest. She played with the button on her dress shirt. It was distracting her from her thoughts at least. The taxi jerked to a stop causing Yajaira's bag to fall. She picked it up, startled at the sudden stop.

"Bah! Stupid tourists!" Hissed the taxi driver. "You okay, miss?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Yajaira said, laughing nervously. The tourists finished crossing the street and the taxi continued its drive to Yajaira's destination. Yajaira played with her necklace deep in thought. A gift from her mother; it was a small totem to ward off evil spirits. Yajaira never believed in such fairytales, but she wore it anyway. She didn't know why. It may as well serve as a memento for her mother who threw away her life to serve the Assassins. They were quite a troublesome group.

The taxi pulled up to the side of a skyscraper. Yajaira paid the driver and stepped out of the car to shut the door. The taxi pulled away as Yajaira was adjusting the strap of her bag on her body. She looked up at the skyscraper. The lights dotted the building, but she couldn't mistake the Abstergo logo on the side. Time for work.

Yajaira walked to the front doors of the building and fished out her ID. The security guards let her inside and Yajaira headed to the elevators. One of the security guards phoned her arrival to the higher-ups. Oh right… They needed her for something. Wonder what that could be…?

Setting her bag down, Yajaira took out her phone and looked through her text messages. Some were from her mother, her coworkers and some amber alerts that were too far from her area. The elevator dinged and opened. Yajaira entered and pressed the button to her floor. She went back to looking at her phone and looking through her mother's texts.

We want you to come home Yajaira.

Please understand that the Assassins only want what is best for you as I do.

Yajaira?

I love you, my baby.

Please come home, Yajaira.

This was getting to be quite sad. Yajaira put away her phone, anger boiling in her stomach. The elevator went up to her floor and dinged. Yajaira fixed her bag and left. She headed to the room that contained rows and columns of Animi. It was a gloomy dark grey room… creepy and eery. Yajaira felt uneasy at the site of it. She walked inside.

"Hello?" Yajaira called, quietly. "Hello!"

No one answered. Maybe she was in the wrong room?

"Hello?!" Yajaira called again, louder.

"Ay yes!" Yajaira nearly jumped when someone grabbed her arm. A woman dressed in a lab coat, pencil skirt and black vest spun her around.

"Yajaira?" She asked. Yajaira nodded her head. "Ah yes Viddic told me to put you in the Animus for training purposes."

"Viddic? Warren Viddic?" Yajaira asked, bewildered. "Isn't he dead?"

"Yes, but I have been given orders before his death to place you in the Animus."

The woman walked into a small office housing an Animus. She started it up and motioned for Yajaira to sit in it. Yajaira hesitated for a moment.

"What do you need me for?" Yajaira whispered.

"Your lineage is of interest to Abstergo. Hadn't Viddic died, we would be exploring your bloodline by now."

"What? I'm an Assassin by blood?"

"Well of course you are. You said so yourself when you told us about your mother. However, we will be taking a look at one of your ancestors." The woman explained, clearly sounding frustrated. "We are preparing an attack on the Assassins. This is for training purposes, as I said before."

Mom… Yajaira gulped at the thought of having to go up against her mother. She was better than her in fighting and strategy. Yajaira could never compete with her. Perhaps this was the time to finally be able to outshine her. Just one sitting in the Animus will hopefully do the trick.

Yajaira dropped her bag next to the Animus. She sat down on the machine.

"What do I have to do?" She asked. The woman smiled.

"Sit properly in the Animus." The woman ordered. Yajaira did. A sharp pain traveled up her arm causing her to hiss. Then… there was nothingness.

For a while.

The Nexus was blinding white. Yajaira stood, watching data fragments float around aimlessly. She took a few steps forward and stopped.

"All right. You are in the Nexus." The Scientist's disembodied voice echoed. "I will run a few things to get you adjusted to the Animus."

Yajaira waited for whatever the scientist was going to throw at her. For a few moments, there was nothing and then…


	2. Caona

My name is Caona. I was born in the beautiful and fruitful island of Quisqueya. My mother was a proud and sturdy woman and my father was the village's chief. My mother taught my all about my Taino culture. The sun, the moon, the stars; all were important to us. She taught me how to speak my language. My mother warned my of crossing a boundary between my home and the forbidden land. She taught my all there is about Quisqueya. My home. My family's home. That was once a grand place. Now, invaders have been tainting the land and killing my people. They have been using my people, torturing them. I have been kidnapped from my family, as many of the children of my tribe. The pale man sent us to an unusual place. The stones underneath our feet were cold and hard. I did not understand how those people were able to live in such a place. Their faces appeared the same to me.

I was sold to man. A terrible man. He sells others for his own gain and he hurts the people working under him. I could have sworn some of those people were children. I hear their screams as they are forced into the dark, cold cave down below the home. He hurts them, as he has hurt stripped me of my clothes and forced me to wear rags. I carry his child within me now. His child will never know their father. I hope that they never come across him. However, if they do meet, I hope his child puts an end to him. I will teach them the way of the Taino as best as I can so that they may pass it down to their offspring. I will teach them about justice. I will teach them about their father and show them how cruel of a man he was to me. Please… Pass into this world child. Pass into it peacefully and painlessly.

Caona woke up to the sound of stomping above the ship cabin. She slowly sat up, her body stiff from lying on the wooden floor. She heard the men calling each other up above, saying that they docked. She heard them coming down to the cabin. Caona had to hide and quick. She sprung to her feet, careful of her swelling belly, and searched for a place to hide. Boxes aligned the walls, eliminating a possibility of a hiding spot.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Caona spun around. A sailor with ragged hair hurried towards her. Caona panicked and nearly tripped over some barrels. She held her arms out in front of her as the sailor approached. He grabbed her arm and pulled Caona towards him.

"What's an Injun like you doing' 'ere?!" The sailor spat. He pushed Caona to the ground. Caona scrambled to her feet and tried to run outside.

"STOWAWAY!" The sailor yelled. "We got a stowaway!"

Caona climbed out of the cabin and was startled by the many people on the ship. Some were carrying crates and boxes full of cargo. Caona frantically looked for a way to escape. A few sailors called for her. One grabbed her shoulder, but Caona pushed him away. She pressed herself onto the rail beside the ship. Water… Could she swim with a child growing inside of her?

The sailors were surrounding her now. Caona had no choice. She leapt over the side of the ship and into the water below. She dove underneath and swam to shore. Not waiting for herself to dry off, Caona ran into the town and into the woods. She ran and ran until she could not run anymore. Her legs and her lungs screamed as she slowed down to a jog. Caona stopped and collapsed to her knees, tired of the flight. She leaned against a tree, gasping for air, and rubbing her stomach. She was already seven moons and the child was kicking, strong and healthy. Caona smiled sadly. She wished for this to be her child… Conceived with a man that she loved. A man that cared for her and truly loved her. Not the offspring of her master. Right… Perhaps she was back home now. Maybe she could see her family again?

After a moment of regaining her breath, Caona looked around. Her heart sank. This was not home. What were these trees? They did not hold the guava fruit. Where were the fields of yucca? Where was her family? Where was she?

"Baba! (Father!)" Caona called. "Bibi! (Mother!)

There was no answer.

"Baba!" Caona yelled, louder. This could not be…

Caona got to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her, suddenly feeling the cold wind brush against her skin.

"Bibi!" Caona yelled. No… Tears began to stream down Caona's face. She brushed away her hair as she ambled forward. She slid down a ridge and found herself by a riverbed. She knelt down and drank some water. She felt child inside of her kick again and her stomach growled. How long has it been since she was without food?

A strong hand grabbed Caona's shoulder and pushed her back. She yelped as her breath left her as she was slammed against the bank. A bow and arrow was pointed in her direction. Three men, all tall and broad, stood in front of Caona, their faces stern. The one pointing a bow and and arrow at her, lowered it when he saw Caona's stomach.

"Chogan." He called the leader, who was dressed in a tunic, breechcloth and leggings. The men spoke in a language Caona did not understand. They began to discuss something amongst themselves, occasionally glancing at the young Taino. Caona took the moment and snuck away. She turned past a boulder and began to run once more. However, Caona did not get too far. Her foot was ensnared in an animal trap. Caona nearly fell onto her stomach hadn't she collapsed to her knees. She struggled to get out of the snare only causing it to cut deeper into her skin. Caona hissed in pain as she tried to pull of the snare and began to cry.

"Hey…" A soft voice whispered. Caona looked up through her bangs. One of the men from the riverbank had caught up to her. He had a knife in his hand, causing Caona to panic. However the man cut her free of the snare.

"E-wee-ne-tu. (Peace.)" He said. Caona gazed at his face for a bit before trying to soothe her foot. "Cheskchamy. (All friends.)"

The two other Natives caught up with their friend. He turned to them as they spoke to them and then turned back to Caona.

"What is your name?" He asked. Caona gulped. She had understood what he said, but was afraid her voice was not strong enough. She opened her mouth.

"Caona." She whispered.

"Ah! Husquequenatora. (Now I understand you!)" The man exclaimed, startling Caona. "What had brought you here? You do not look like one of us. Are you from a different tribe?"

So many questions… Caona thought. "I am not from here. I do not know where is my home."

"Is it possible that we could help you find your way home?"

"No, I-" Caona gritted her teeth as the cut on her foot stung. "No. My home is gone. It is too far from here. There is nothing left."

The men took me to meet with the Natives of the land. They took me to their healer who fixed my foot and they let me live within their tribe for a few months. They fed me, clothed me and the people of the tribe were very kind to me. I married the man that took me in, Chogan was his name. Of course, I gave birth to his child. I had told Chogan everything that has happened to me, from the time I was born until now. I was met with some hostility, but I knew it wasn't at me.

Ah, the child is a strong one. She was born strong and healthy as I had hoped. I know she will make a fine warrior one day. I know not of what to name this child, but time will come for her to have a name. I will tell her everything. I will tell her of my culture. I will tell her of my life. I will give her this totem to banish the evil spirits away from this child. She will be the one to liberate the people from her father. She will be the one who will topple his empire.

She will kill him.


	3. Crenepo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello~! I've been busy with this chapter… I'm really looking forward to the next one because some Templars appear and we know who they are. Note that in my story, Karahkwa is known as Crenepo, which roughly translates to woman in the language of the Powhatans. Connor would give her the name of Karahkwa later on. For now and until then, she is Crenepo.

It has been 15 summers since my mother was found by the Powhatan people. They have trained in their ways, while my mother taught me about hers. She has taught me the language of both her people and of the men and women that are not from here. My mother says told me of her journey to this land. I could tell how much she wanted to return home, but her place was now here. I often wonder what it was like to live down in Quisqueya. What was the food like? How hot was it? Did snow really not fall down there? Were there birds as colorful as the ones that I see here? My mother tells me yes. I want to see one of those birds one day.

The village children would pick on me because I was not one of them. I didn't care much about them picking on me. I would care when they would take my stuff or pull my hair. My mother kept telling me to stand up for myself, but I did not know how. I would get into fights, I would start yelling and throwing things at them. The Village Chief would always reprimand my mother and I. I felt like I was nothing more than a burden to my mother. Sometimes I felt that I was never good enough as… She never really referred to me as her child. At times, I wanted to make her proud. I made sure to behave. I listened to my elders while the others wouldn't. I would help the women farm the corn and the squash. I wanted her to truly understand me, but I could not. One day, I decided to steal her totem and hid it where only I could find it. Needless to say, she was rather frantic about her totem. She said it kept the bad spirits away. The Maboya would come to haunt her. I thought her reaction was sort of amusing…

My mother had another child with the man that saved her. My mother named him too. I don't remember his name. I always called him Matwau, my enemy. My mother did not know what that meant, but her love, Chogan, would always snap at me whenever I would call my brother such. I should have never taken my anger out on my brother. He did not deserve my anger and impatience.

This slight feeling of sadness in my heart grew. I never asked to be born… I want my mom to love me. She may care for me, but I want the love a mother gives her child. I could not stand it anymore. Why does she keep talking of me killing a man? I've seen the painting of him lying around my mother's hut. There would always be dirt and pebbles on it. Was this person my father? The one she wants me to kill so badly? Why didn't she kill him herself? Why save the trouble for me?

Trust me… I've tried asking these questions to my mother. She always answered me as if she was telling me a prophecy or she wouldn't answer me at all. She would always say, "Crenepo (Woman.)… Things would be answered for you in time. Be patient."

I ran away from home and camped close by the river. No one has really come looking for me. In the end, I don't even care. They never gave me a real name anyways.

The winter wind blew through Crenepo's camp. Night had fallen and the moon shined at its fullest. Crenepo, a young, curvy woman dressed in a deerskin tunic, leggings and moccasins, cursed under her breath as the fire, that she worked so hard to make, fizzled out. Frustrated, the Taino took the stick that she had been using to poke the fire and she started to rub the wood again. It was not very long ago when a raccoon ransacked her camp looking for food. Crenepo had to chase it off and repair the damage. She would have been finished sooner with the repairs hadn't the fire fizzled out. It may have been better to keep to the shadows, but predators lurk in the darkness. Fire is the only thing that scares them off.

After several long moments of rubbing the wood, it began to spark. Crenepo blew on it, causing the fire to rise. Finally. Crenepo sighed in relief. She was careful to stand as to not startle the flame. Crenepo walked to her sleeping roll and sat down. She dug her mother's totem out of her necklace and looked at it. She never returned it to her mother when she left. After several days, her mother forgot about the necklace. Almost as if she forgot how important her home was. Crenepo decided that the totem was hers now as far as she was concerned. Another chilly wind howled through the forest. Crenepo wrapped herself in her shawl and exhaled, watching her breath drift away in the wind.

This winter was colder than the last. At least it felt that way. Crenepo was not surrounded by the warm bodies of her family. It has only been a few months since she left. The trees still had their leaves, but they were transitioning from the summer green to the vibrant orange, reds and yellows. I should have left the next summer. Crenepo put her hands by the fire, warming them. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them. She listened to the fire crackling and the wind howling through the trees. The sounds began to lull her to sleep. Crenepo watched the fire in case it goes out. She also kept on alert if the raccoon tries to get to her food again. Next time she spots it, she'll hunt it down and hopefully make it into something warmer. Crenepo slipped underneath her sleeping roll. She tucked her arms underneath her chest and fell asleep.

The morning came. Crenepo stirred at the sound of something scraping against wood.

Scraping against wood?

Crenepo's eyes flew open. She scrambled out of her roll and spotted the raccoon. The animal jumped and hissed at her. Crenepo hissed back and grabbed her walking stick, jabbing it in the raccoon's direction. Baring its fangs, the raccoon leapt forward and attacked the stick. Crenepo swung her stick, flinging the animal aside, cringing at the sound of a sickening crack. The animal tumbled for a bit and stopped moving. Crenepo fished for her knife and slowly approached the raccoon. It laid on its side, unmoving. Just to make sure it was safe to carve, Crenepo poked it with her stick. The raccoon did not move. The Taino knelt down beside the body and inspected it. She let out an exasperated sigh as she saw the discharge around the eyes of the raccoon. The animal was sick. Now Crenepo had to throw away her food supply.

After uttering a small prayer, Crenepo rubbed a flint and stone over the body and set it aflame. Leaving the corpse out in the open or burying it could cause another animal to get sick. Crenepo walked away from the burning corpse and went to her food supply. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the maggots crawling upon the corn meal and the deer meat that she had saved for later. Crenepo dragged the food out of the tent that she kept her supplies and took them to the burning corpse of the raccoon, She set everything aflame and watched the fire closely to not set the entire forest on fire. The black smoke rose above the treetops. Warning calls from the birds echoed through the woods. They scattered around and dashed away from the smoke leaving behind some feathers. Crenepo collected some of them and put them in her pouch. Eventually she will have enough feathers to weave into something of worth to her.

After the fire died down, Crenepo smothered the embers and walked back to her camp. She grabbed her spear and tied it with some rope around the blade. Then she grabbed her longbow and quiver and sheathed them onto her back and prepared to go hunting. Game would be scarce at this time, but there were a few that scatter about hungry. Crenepo stalked deeper into the woods, using her spear to get past the brambles and shrubs. The winter did bring about sparse game. If they did appear, it would be a rare instance if they were not scrawny. Better to find prey than not find anything at all.

The Taino looked around for a while. She clicked her tongue as she saw a small flattened patch of sticks and brambles. The woman went over to inspect it. She touched the area and sniffed her hand. The familiar scent of rabbit. Crenepo looked around for more clues. She spotted some droppings and some disturbed dirt. Beside a tree, Crenepo set up a snare and kept following the trail. Crenepo spotted a rabbit den. After seeing that it was fairly recent, with no sign of abandonment, she quickly set up a few snares and hid them with some foliage and brambles. She climbed up a tree and waited for the animal to return. After a few minutes, Crenepo dozed off.

Whip! WHIP!

What was that noise? Crenepo woke up and peered down. There was nothing caught on her snares yet.

Whip! Whip! There it was again!

Crenepo looked around. She spotted a man in a tailored dress uniform holding a whip in his hands standing in the middle of a clearing. He was screaming at someone, but Crenepo could not see who. Curious, the Taino climbed down and snuck towards the clearing. She found the man and saw that he was yelling at a couple of men and women who were darker than him.

"I swear it, master!" One slave yelled. "I did not want to leave!"

"Enough!" Yelled the man with the whip. He grabbed the slave's arm and pushed her to the ground. "You will be punished for daring to step out of line. As will all of you!"

Crenepo's eyes widened as the man began to whip the women. She stood up and clenched her fists. The next few moments were a blur.

The Taino ran to the man…

A motion to grab the whip…

Pain. Pain… So much pain!

Crenepo covered her head as she was repeatedly kicked by the hard boot of the slave master. She coughed at every hit. The master then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Crenepo struggled to breath. She scratched at the man's arm to no avail. He punched her several times in the face and threw her to the side. Crenepo, dazed and battered, tried to drag herself away. The man kicked her once again, flipping Crenepo onto her back. She was about to fight back when she saw a pistol in her face. She has heard of those things. Being shot by them brought about immense pain. If you managed to survive being hit, digging out the pellet or leaving it in would either bring about infection or death.

"Bloody savage!" The man spat. "Mind yer own fuckin' business and go back to your fuckin' tribe!" He fired the pistol, nearly hitting Crenepo in the shoulder. She scrambled to her feet and ran back into the woods. Something flew past her ear, nicking her in the ear. It did not matter… Crenepo kept on running until she couldn't anymore. She collapsed to the ground and coughed up blood. She rubbed her mouth and nose and looked at her hands.

More blood…

That attempt of being a hero was stupid. Why?! Why did she even try? She had barely an inkling of knowledge on how to fight and she tried to save a few people. How dare she try to be a hero? Crenepo screamed at the top of her lungs and began to cry.

Today, I realized that there is an injustice in this land. My mother did tell me of this and I've experienced it firsthand. The man was abusing people… He was abusing them for wanting to leave the place called, "plantation." He whipped them and I tried to intervene and got the receiving end of the punishment. Is this what my mother wants me to fight? How can I do that if I did not know how to fight back? How could I go against my father if I couldn't go against that man? My mother has a lot of expectations for me. I don't know why.

Was she a slave too?


	4. Assassins?

_My body was sore after the beating. I tried to soothe my wounds, but the cold made them feel worse than they were. I spent the last several days trying to heal myself, getting angrier and angrier everyday. I could barely walk after the assault, leaving me unable to hunt. My stomach growled and the pain grew worse everyday. I was tired of lying awake, listening to my brain jeer at me because I could not fight the slave master. I was tired of my stomach complaining of hunger. I was tired of the pain that constantly seared through my body with every waking day. Every moment of it started to drive me insane. I needed to breath… I needed to think…_

_I have to get stronger… One way or another, I have to get stronger. I was taught how to fight by both my mother and her husband. Yet, that was not enough to get me past fighting that man. A simple tomahawk, dagger and bow and arrow is not enough. Those men have guns and have no fear of using them against us. I have to find a way… I have to show them, that I am not scared. I guess that is what my mother wanted from me in a sense._

_I'll show her someday._

_Achoo~!_ Another painful sneeze shook Crenepo's body. She winced as her ribs screamed in pain. They were not broken, but Crenepo could have sworn she felt a fracture somewhere. She leaned against a tree for support as a coughing fit struck her again. Five times, Crenepo thought as she sputtered. At least there was no blood this time. The coughs have left the young woman breathless and worried. There were droplets of blood that dripped out of her mouth sometimes. Everything just hurts. Crenepo sat by the fire of her camp, picking at the scabs from the cuts she received after the fight. She knew doing that was bad, but boredom overtook her.

The sun was high, blinking through the trees. Crenepo's stomach growled again. She hissed and gripped her cloth on top of her belly. It was too long since she hunted. The snares that she put down have both come out empty and broken and her wounds have prevented her from hunting. Crenepo drank some water out of her canteen and leaned back against the log. A long sigh escaped her lips. She was so tired… Yet she had to go looking for food or starve to death all because of a few cuts and bruises. If it had to be a mouse or a vole, so be it. Crenepo struggled to rise up, her muscles screaming in agony. She grabbed her knife, bow and quiver and her tomahawk and headed into the woods.

A few birds chirped and squawked, but the woods were quiet. Crenepo stalked through the trees, slowly and carefully. She eyed both the grounds and the woods for any sign of game. There were times when the Taino did see something, but it just turned out to be swaying branches. A few footprints disturbed the grounds, but they led nowhere. Crenepo clicked her tongue in frustration. Yet she took it back when she heard a twig snap. Something was close by. Crenepo readied her bow and arrow and looked around. Something had shifted the branches. They swung violently as if something large had moved them. Crenepo backed away as quickly and as softly as she could. She turned to run, but not before bumping into something soft.

Crenepo jumped and turned around. A bear cub was sitting by the riverbank tumbled into the water. It growled and let out a high-pitched roar. Crenepo cursed and moved away, but it was too late. A loud roar echoed across the bank. A large grizzly bear appeared and roared again at Crenepo. She ran across the water at the Taino, ready to defend her cub. Crenepo, despite learning about what to do when it comes to bears, turned and ran. She could hear the bear grunting behind her and trampling the undergrowth. She was getting closer to the Taino. Crenepo had to think quick or she would be mauled.

It may be a bad idea, but Crenepo needed to climb a tree. She spotted one easy for her to climb. Jumping up, Crenepo pulled herself up onto the branches and kept ascending. The bear did follow her and swiped her claws at Crenepo. It caught onto the back of her leg. Crenepo screamed in pain and grabbed the branch she was holding onto for dear life as the bear tried to drag her down. She fished for her tomahawk and smacked the bear's paw with the blunt end of it. The bear let her go and fell to the ground. The Taino pulled herself up and cradled her wounded leg. Blood dripped from the claw marks and stung immensely. Crenepo looked down at the bear. She had gotten up and was heading back to her cub. The cub had followed their mom and let out a raspy cough. Crenepo hissed at them, but they ignored her. It did not matter now. Crenepo had worst things to deal with.

Despite coming back with no meat, Crenepo managed to pick a few berries. After a long struggle, she was back in camp, heating up some water in a pot. The Taino dipped a rag into the water, squeezed it and braced herself. She pressed it against the scratches and cuts and growled in pain. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. The cuts burned intensely. Crenepo removed the rag and looked at the blood staining the cloth. The wound was not deep enough for worry, but there was still a lot of blood.

After cleaning the wound, Crenepo bandaged it with a cleaner piece of cloth. She leaned back against the log and sighed in relief. A moment of relaxing, Crenepo fished for her bag of picked berries. They were cranberries and blueberries that she found after foraging around, despite her injured leg. Hunger kept her going, but it was not a good plan. Crenepo could tell that her leg was not going to feel the same after that ordeal. She munched on a berry and leaned her head back. The sun fell below the horizon leaving the moon to illuminate the sky. It was time to hide and sleep again. _Alone_. Crenepo slipped underneath her roll. The fire went out, but she didn't care. It was better to hide where she was. Crenepo fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. It was a dreamless sleep.

The morning came again. The birds were chirping and flying about while a few deer grazed about. Crenepo laid on the ground. Her eyes were glazed over and her breathing was slowed. She had woken up, but moving was worse than before. The cuts on her leg ached and blood seeped into the rag. Crenepo refocused and dragged herself out of her roll. She removed the cloth and inspected her leg. It was not infected… yet.

Crenepo cleaned the rag in the river while also bathing herself. She refilled her canteen and limped back to camp. She cleaned her wound as best as she could and wrapped it in a clean cloth. The pain had subsided a little, but Crenepo still limped heavily. She put on her clothes. a one-sleeve deerskin dress that extended past her knees with a painted symbol of the sun around the side, her leggings and a pair of decorated boots. She rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it in her knapsack. Inside it were some of her clothes and a few bags of foraged food. Crenepo took down the tent she used to protect her food. She threw the sticks away and folded the cloth and placed it in her bag. She tied it closed and threw it over her shoulders. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and grabbed her weapons, sheathing them on her back. Crenepo took her knife and carved her walking stick. The notch was in the wood looked more like a scratch. Perhaps it was her knife getting dull. Crenepo sighed and sheathed it. She headed up the bank, using her walking stick as support and headed towards the trail.

After guiding herself on the trail, Crenepo spotted the plantation that she was beaten on. The same slave master was standing outside with his family. His child was playing around him, chasing the dog and the wife was watching him closely. Crenepo saw the slaves working in the fields. They were picking the cotton in the cold wearing rags and some had nothing to cover their feet. Crenepo's heart sank. She approached the plantation, but was stopped by a few guards. They were tall and intimidating wielding their muskets. The slave master noticed the situation and approached them. Crenepo glared at him and backed away.

"Aren't you the savage that I thrashed not to long ago?" The man spat. Crenepo continued to back away watching the man closely. "You oughtta get off my pro'rty. 'Less you wan' 'nother beatin'."

"Will you raise your son to be like you?" Crenepo spoke up. She winced at how noticeably weak her voice was. "Will you raise him to hurt others like you hurt those people working the fields for you?"

_"_ What I do on my property is none o' yer business." The man growled. "Those people're under me. I own 'em."

"Then I will personally see to it that you won't ever come to own another person again."

The guards stepped forward, their muskets at the ready. Crenepo backed away, her eyes still glaring at the man. He had a smug expression on his face. His blue eyes glittered menacingly.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "I'm waiting."

Crenepo glared at the man and then at the two guards. They jeered at her and sneered. Crenepo moved away from the plantation and began to walk away. Taking them on was a death wish. She had to get stronger in order to fight them. The men yelled out insults behind her, throwing sticks and rocks at her. Crenepo kept walking, but she unsheathed her bow and arrow and pointed it at the man and fired. The man dodged the arrow, but his hat was lodged onto a post. The arrow held it there. Before he could give the order to shoot Crenepo, she had disappeared.

Wandering aimlessly was not going to do anybody good. Crenepo had to find a place to go to. There was a reason why she left her mother and it was to find her own path. The path her mother wanted her to go down was the path of revenge. Or rather, for Crenepo to get revenge for her mother over what her father did to her. That would be an interesting feat. The unwanted offspring of a slave goes to kill the slave master that forcibly gave her life. What a story to tell the children.

Crenepo came across a few men who were walking on the same trail as her. One was tall, dressed in a blue dress uniform and a tricorne hat and the other was slightly shorter than him wearing a more elaborate coat. They noticed her as stopped talking amongst themselves. Crenepo could feel their gaze on her as she walked past them. She wished her limp was not as noticeable. Slinking into the woods, pretending to have seen some game, Crenepo hid behind a tree and climbed up, mindful of her leg. Those men must have been discussing something important to have stopped talking when she came around. May as well try to listen in on the conversation.

"We don't have to worry about them." Said the man in the blue uniform. "They are only made of one old man in a shoddy homestead. They shouldn't be of worry to us."

"Are you sure, Haytham?" The other man asked. He looked nervous. The man, Haytham, looked at him and whispered a few words that Crenepo didn't catch. She tried to move forward in the treetop to see if she could catch something. Who were, "them"? What were they speaking of? Those questions would have been answered if she had not put weight on a broken branch. Crenepo tumbled to the ground, catching the attention of the two men. She scrambled to her feet despite being dazed after the fall. The man wearing the brown dress uniform. There was a clear expression of anger on his face. The feeling of dread washed over Crenepo. She knew this man from somewhere, but where?

"Were you listening to us?" The man hissed. Crenepo side-stepped away from him and backed away. She put her hand on her knife and gripped the handle. "I'm not a patient man, woman. Answer my question! Or can you not speak English?!"

"I speak English fine." Crenepo said. _I know I've seen this man's face somewhere before!_

"Then tell me, were you listening to our conversation?" Haytham asked. He was standing not too far off with hands clasp behind his back. Crenepo kept her eyes on both of them. "You must have heard something while you were falling."

"No." She answered. The man in front of her unsheathed his gun from the holster and pointed it at Crenepo.

" _You lie, woman!_ " He spat. Crenepo released her grip on her knife. She put her free hand up in front of her and gripped her walking stick.

"I am not lying. I simply saw something in the trees and sought to retrieve it. I did fall out of it, but I had no intention of listening to your banter."

"She is still lying, Haytham. What should we do with her?"

Crenepo swallowed nervously. She slowly walked back, the blood was roaring in her ears. Her eyes shifted between the man in front of her and Haytham.

"Now Severino, there is no need to be so brash to our friend here." Haytham said. He walked up to Severino and placed his hand on his arm, making him lower the gun. Crenepo watched them both. _Severino? Severino Merlo? Is that his name?_

"I didn't hear anything you two were speaking. Let me go in peace." Crenepo demanded. She was eager to leave. She hoped her father would not recognize her from her mother's looks. If he did, then that would probably be the end of her. Haytham blinked in surprise. Crenepo furrowed her brows and stood straight. A smirk appeared on Severino's face when his eyes shifted to look past Crenepo. She followed his expression and her eyes widened. There were two more of them approaching. Both dressed in different attire than the people dressed in red. The two soldiers grabbed Crenepo's arms and disarmed her.

_"_ Bring her in for questioning. If she is an Assassin spy, I would like to know." Severino ordered them. Crenepo growled at the man and struggled against the grip from the guards.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Crenepo yelled at Severino. The guards dragged her to a barn and closed the doors.

_The men proceeded to beat me and question me. They asked if I was an Assassin. They asked if I was a part of the order that I never knew existed. I, of course, said no. Those men did not believe me. They called me a savage while they beat me. They kept beating me until I could barely stand anymore._

_The Assassins, huh? Whoever they were, they may be able to help me. That is if they were real or just a disillusioned fairytale that men talk about in their sleep._

_I felt the rage seer inside of me. I hated every moment of this torture. I could now feel their hands touching me. I heard their laughs and their stupid banter. My mind was hazy and all I could think of was just… kill. Kill them and be free. I remember breaking free of my restraints and clawing the man beside me. The man behind me grabbed his gun and I remember ripping it from his grasp and pulling the trigger._

_BANG!_  
__  
Meeting my father for the first time had opened my eyes. I was standing tall and proud in front of him, but both him and the other man could see right through me. They could see my fear and my hatred. Those men had beaten this fear, this hate… into me. If I could not beat them, how could I hope to stand against my father? My mother would always tell me that when she was teaching me how to fight. I always punched my way out of situations. My actions back at the barn showed me what I could do under that same pressure. The blood on my clothes and on me. My wounds had reopened and everything hurt. My mother always argued with me. She thought of me a pacifist, but I always fought. I fought to keep my stuff that the village children were always taking. I keep reminding myself to stop thinking about my mother. If she was truly worried sick about me, she would have found me. __  


_I have stowed away in a carriage. Inside, I could see uniforms, food, blankets, muskets and other supplies. There was enough to supply a small army._ _Using some of the supplies in the carriage, I cleaned my wounds. I managed to retrieve my things from those people. I began to sharpen my knife._ _The carriage was bound for a place called, Monmouth. I do not know how far it is, but as far away I am from this place, the better._

_The Assassins… I keep remembering them. Who were those people and why is my father fearful of them? Assassin is not a word I've heard before. What do they do that caused my father much fear? I suddenly had an idea. I wanted to join these Assassins. I wanted to learn their ways. I wanted "Assassin" to be the last word that my father utters as I gut him. However, I have no clue where to find them. These Assassins, from the sound of things, seem like they are shrouded in mystery and legend. If they really do not exist, why bother searching for them? Oh well… At least I would be away from my mother. I would be away of that place._

* * *

 


	5. Dream

_The journey took days… The man who guided the horses would always stop in between days. He would camp out in the middle of the trail while I would sneak out and hide in the woods. When the sun rose above the horizon, I would return to the carriage as swiftly as I could. My leg still has not fully healed yet from the bear attack. However, there was enough supplies for me to keep the wound clean. I inspected it recently while I was picking at my other scars. That man would be an easy target for thieves. He does not even have a sword or knife to guard him. The thieves would have already gotten to the weapons before this man would realize it. I speak so confidently, considering the beatings that I've endured._

_I was often feasting on some of the food in the carriage to keep my energy up. It mostly consisted of apples, corn and squash. Other times, I thought it better to go hungry or else I will get caught. I dared not touch the meat. Despite the cold, that meat would barely last before burning in this cold._

_That's right…_

_The snow had fallen, slowing the carriage down a bit. I looked outside for a bit and saw the snow on the ground. The wheels on the carriage left deep tracks behind. I hoped more snowfall would cover my tracks whenever we stopped. There were times the man got suspicious, but he never caught me. i was too smart for him. Much too quick._

_I believe we are close to our destination now. It is only a matter of time._

"I hear talk of a war going on!" A voice yelled. Crenepo, who was laying down, sat up straight. She could hear multiple footsteps approaching the back of the carriage. She grabbed her tomahawk from her belt and readied it. She should have escaped to the woods while she could.

"Please! The men behind that rumor are a bunch of fools." Another man replied. "They sit around gossiping all day without discussing with the people themselves. They rile them up for no reason and cause the British some trouble."

"Ain't that something."

They were about to pull the curtain. She had to think fast. Crenepo grabbed her bag and leaped out of the carriage. She swung her tomahawk at the man who pulled the curtain. The blade buried itself in his shoulder and blood spurted out. The man yelled in pain as Crenepo wretched the hatchet out of his skin. She turned to the other man who began cowering and whimpering. She raised her tomahawk above her head and was about to bring it down. Soldiers dressed in red came running towards Crenepo. She ran into the woods, leaping over logs and rushing past the undergrowth. She ran as fast as she could. Her injured leg stung immensely, but Crenepo had to keep going. It was either get caught and probably die, or run and live to see another day.

Crenepo climbed over a log and hid in the shrubs. She slunk closer to the ground as the soldiers ran past her. One of them stayed behind and ventured closer to the shrubs. Crenepo braced herself to spring out, but the soldier was called by one of his friends. He hesitantly walked in their direction and disappeared. Crenepo slinked out of the shrubs and brushed herself off. Making sure that the soldiers were truly gone, she explored the new territory. The small town was not bustling with people, but at least some of them were doing their own business. She kept hearing the words, "Lexington" and "Concord." It was not Monmouth, but it was up north.

_Where the Assassins are._ Crenepo set up her camp far from the town to avoid any prying eyes. She cleared away some of the snow surrounding a few trees and began to gather wood and some stones.

After digging through the snow to act as a fire pit, Crenepo rested while she ate an apple that she took from the carriage. She cut open the fruit and ate it, spitting out the seeds and skin. _One day that will become an apple tree._ Crenepo finished digging her fire pit and began to put it together. She was soon sitting by the flames warming her hands during the night. Crenepo picked at her scabs while humming a small song to herself. She flicked the scab away and watched the blood seep out of the cut. It dripped down her leg and fell onto the snow.

Crenepo pressed a piece of cloth on the wound, hissing at the sting. She wrapped up her leg again in some bandages and covered it with her leggings. She sighed and stared into the fire. The flames flickered and danced. Crenepo almost swore she saw figures leaping around and dancing. She remembered she had something to ease her to bed. She fished into her pack and pulled out a small bag. Inside the bag was cohoba. It was grounded to a fine powder made to sniff into a pipe.. Crenepo's mother told her about this powder. Breathing it in would allow one to communicate with the _zemis._ However _,_ it was to be used in ceremonies prepared by the shaman of the tribe. Crenepo stole some from her mother and saved it for herself. She holds the pouch of choose on her hands before untying the bag. She padded some onto her hands and sniffed the powder. She hissed at the side pain in her nostrils, but it slowly faded away. Crenepo sealed the bag…

Everything began to slow down. The forest suddenly seemed more vivid and alive. Crenepo closed her eyes and opened them again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw shadows and moving shapes. She blinked again. Dots began to fill her eyesight. Crenepo blinked again and saw a symbol. It was an unfamiliar one to her. It looked like an arrow pointing upwards as if it was pointing to the sun. One last time, Crenepo blinked. She saw a man, but she could not make out his face. He was tall and broad. Crenepo stared at him for a bit. The figure turned around and walked into the woods. Crenepo followed him, matching his every step. Where was he going?

"Oi!" Crenepo called. The man did not acknowledge her call. He simply kept walking. Crenepo stayed behind him until his disappeared. Crenepo gasped and looked around. She was lost. The place she was in was unfamiliar and cold to her. Crenepo collapsed to the ground and felt the numbness overtake her.

The next morning, Crenepo found herself a small ways away from her camp. Groggily, she returned to it and checked if she was not missing anything. Once she was satisfied that her things were all together, Crenepo sat back against the log. She still felt a bit of pain in her nose… And in her head… It was better to never do this again. Crenepo found the bag of yopo and she stuffed it in her bag. She rekindled the fire in the pit and warmed her hands. The snuff made her feel some bit of numbness from the cold, but she needed to warm herself up.

A few days have passed after Crenepo found herself in Concord. She followed the trail north, only stopping to hunt or to rest. Her leg healed up, but it still left Crenepo with a slight limp. She did not blame the bear for only wanting to protect her cub. She blamed her own stupidity for not seeing the signs of bear turf. She should have diverted her path. Crenepo tossed a stick into the woods. She picked up another one and tossed it. More out of boredom really… She had no idea where the Assassins were or if they even existed. If those men were just torturing her for the hell of it, then they certainly did a good job. It instilled a fear of barns and of enclosed dark spaces in the woman.

Crenepo sighed and began to follow the trail again. The day was breaking. Crenepo could not sleep through the night. She kept dreaming about the man she saw in her vision. Then, she would see blood on her hands and clothes. Crenepo felt the guilt rise in her stomach. She has killed a man already and she regrets it wholeheartedly. She kept trying to convince herself that it was because she was defending herself, but… It began to eat away at her.

A white and blue blur flashed in the corner of her eye. Crenepo jolted out of her thoughts and stood on guard. She was alone for the most part, but something or someone was here. The woman put her hand on her knife and looked around. She heard the undergrowth rustle.

_There he is…_ Crenepo spotted the person who darted by her. He was tall, wearing a white dress uniform with blue lining and a cowl to cover his head. Crenepo noticed his weapons and tightened her grip on hers. Bow and arrows, knifes, tomahawk and pistol, this man was armed to the teeth. Crenepo snuck around behind him and climbed a tree. She made sure the branches were strong enough to hold her weight, otherwise she would end up beaten like last time. Crenepo crouched down, balancing on the branch. She perched herself above the man and watched him from below. He seemed to be scouting for game as he kept lowering himself to inspect footprints. Crenepo readied herself to pounce. She took out her knife and…

"HA!"

Crenepo leapt down and grabbed the man. She wrapped her arm around his neck and she felt her knife slice skin. The man struggled to get her off of him by shaking himself and ramming into trees. Black dots filled Crenepo's eyes as he did, causing her to loosen her grip. Taking that opportunity, the man grabbed her by the ribs and threw her off of him. Crenepo landed with a thud and rolled a few times before stopping. She shook her head, trying to shake away the dots in her vision. She looked up and saw the man walking towards her, with his tomahawk in his hand. Crenepo scurried to her feet and climbed up a tree. Much to her surprise, the man followed her up. She darted through the branches and the crevices of the trees as fast as she could.

When she thought she had gotten away, a tree branch gave away under her weight. Crenepo landed with a thud on the ground, dazed. She saw the man leap down from the tree and approach her. He stopped beside her and knew down. Crenepo slowly fished for her knife, but the man noticed. His knee pinned down Crenepo's arm and he moved his face slightly closer to her. Crenepo got a good look at his face. Rugged, but handsome with dark brown eyes and dark skin.

"Speak. Now." The man ordered. His hand still held the tomahawk, which made Crenepo nervous. What if she said the wrong thing and he killed her? Her mouth felt dry.

" _Daca ita_!" ( **I don't know anything!** ) Crenepo snapped. The man looked at her, confused. She clicked her tongue and tried to free her arm from his knee. _"Daca ita!"_

"Iah tewake'nikonhraién:ta's." ( **I don't understand.** ) The man replied. "Say it in English."

"I don't know anything!" Crenepo screeched. "Let me go!" She grabbed her knife with her free hand and buried it in the man's leggings. He hissed in pain, freeing Crenepo's arm to coax out the knife. Crenepo scrambled to her feet, kicking up snow, and fled. The man called after her, but she ignored him and kept running. She hid beside a crevice and collapsed to the ground.

_I thought I saw that man from somewhere. He looked familiar as if I had met him before. I could not have. I was never around these parts. There was no way I could have met him unless in… a… dream…_

* * *

Yajaira woke up and sat up straight. She rubbed her aching temples and yawned. The scientist gazed at her and helped her sit straight.

"You've been in the Animus for two days." The scientist informed Yajaira. The woman glanced up at the scientist with a worried expression on her face. She has heard of what prolonged expression in the Animus could do to their subjects. She has heard of Subject 16's suicide and of Daniel Cross. Would the same happen to her despite the updates to the Animus? Yajaira shivered slightly and slowly got to her feet. The scientist helped her to her room and sat her down on the bed. "Would you like some water?" She asked.

"Yes." Yajaira replied. "Please… And some aspirin as well."

The scientist left Yajaira alone. She closed her eyes and tried to ease her headache. Her phone vibrated, indicating a message. Despite her headache, Yajaira checked the message. It was from her mother again. Sucking her teeth, Yajaira put her phone away and laid on the bed. She tried to relax as her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears. The scientist came back with a glass of water and a pill. Yajaira thanked the woman and took the pill. She swallowed the entire glass of water in a few gulps and relaxed. The scientist left the room and Yajaira alone. She closed her eyes.

_Drip… drip… drip…_


	6. Ambush

"Wake up, Miss Yajaira!" A voice called. Yajaira jolted awake and sat up quickly. A wave of dizziness overtook her and she collapsed back into the pillow. Black dots filled her vision making it impossible for her to focus on the scientist. She said something about returning to the Animus and then turned away. Yajaira tried to find some bit of strength to call her back, but it was no use. She slowly sat up and waited for her mind to clear. The last day was a bit stressful. Two days in the Animus must have done something to her. It has happened before… To other unlucky test subjects. Yajaira flinched as her ears stung. She hissed and held them, rocking back and forth trying to soothe them. She looked at her pillow and gasped.

Spots of blood…

Yajaira quickly flipped her pillow over to the clean side. She immediately felt regret in doing so. She should tell the woman about her ears that were bleeding. There couldn't have been a time where she sustained a head injury. Maybe the woman she was living through, but certainly not her. Surely the Animus should have updated long beyond this. It should not be happening now.

Yajaira covered her ears and heard the ringing in her ears. She got off her bed and headed into the bathroom. She showered and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The looser clothing may help in her "training." Yajaira gently cleaned her ears with the towel and set it on the bed to dry. The doors slid open as she approached them and she walked to the Animus Room. The scientist was typing away on her computer as Yajaira strolled up to her. She motioned the woman to get in the Animus as she kept going at her laptop. Yajaira sat back into the Animus. A sharp pain crawled up her arm making her wince. She was soon unconscious.

_I met that man again. Well, not really meet him… I mostly snuck around him and followed him through the woods. The man would almost spot me, but I would disappear. He would demand that I come out, but I never did. I was too nervous. I nearly got myself a good thrashing when I ambushed him the other day. Imagine if he were to recognize me as the one who had almost gutted him. That man would probably cut me to ribbons and be done with it._

_I would see the man sometimes around here. He would be hunting or climbing the trees. I would watch as he did so and mimic him when he was not around. He was a fascinating man. I've never seen a man walk so tall and proud before. Or rather, I've never truly noticed until now. Perhaps it is my short stature… I must sound like I am idolizing him. I can not help it. I'd idolize a woman if I could._

_I want to learn how to fight like him someday._

_Creak…_ Crenepo pulled back on her arrow string. She had spotted a rabbit in the snow. It bounced about, searching for twig or buried grass to feast on. It was completely oblivious to the Taino's presence. Crenepo balanced herself on the log she stood on and breathed steadily. _Aim…_

The arrow shot through the rabbit's neck. It convulsed as bright red blood trickled out of the wound. Crenepo walked up to her kill. She inspected the rabbit before sheathing her bow and picking up her kill. She removed the arrow from the rabbit's neck.

"It won't last for very long." She murmured to herself. "It will do for now."

Crenepo tied the creature to her leather belt and headed back to her camp. She got a fire going and roasted the meat over a stand of small sticks.

While she was waiting for the meat to cook, Crenepo took to cleaning some of her things. She began to sing a soft tune to herself. She cleaned her clothes and sharpened her knife and arrow points. A few minutes later, the meat was thoroughly cooked. Crenepo picked up the rabbit from the stand and blew on it to cool it down. She buried her teeth into the rabbit meat and tore it. The meat was sweet like she had hoped. The rabbit did not suffer. Crenepo finished her meal and sat in her hammock. She lazily laid in the bed and played with stick she had found alongside the trail.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a orange hue on the snow. Crenepo wrapped an arm around her face and listened to the animals stirring out of their dens and nests. She also heard a couple of people walking alongside the path. They were talking quite loudly to each other and laughing. Crenepo snorted and sat up in her hammock. She smothered the flames and crept towards the trail. She spotted the loud people. Two men and two women… carrying their packs on their backs. They were laughing and speaking of their travels. Intrigued, Crenepo listened to the conversation.

"In Amsterdam, I reme'ber meetin' this beautiful dame."

"Right fool. You got drunk and landed yourself in a pretty cage."

"Nonsense! I reme'ber all 'bout it!"

"Right son. Right."

Something moved in the corner of Crenepo's eyes, but she ignored it. It was probably a squirrel that forgot about the time of day. Crenepo stalked closer to the traveling group. They had stopped by a tree stump and setting down their things.

"We make camp here."

"Good enough."

It was a much be'er place than that hay stack barn you sent us to!"

"You hush up, Geoff!"

Crenepo giggled and sat down behind a tree. She was perfectly still, watching the wanderers set up their camp. She saw how lamely they put up their tents. A few of them rolled out their beds while one headed into the woods to fetch firewood. Crenepo saw another dark figure flicker by in the corner of her eye and she jumped. Then Crenepo spotted the dark figures… bandits. It was not dark enough for her to blend into the dark easy. Crenepo crawled to some shrubs and hid within them. The bandits were whispering to each other, constantly motioning at the group. Crenepo's eyes widen at the glint of metal…

"Muskets…" She whispered. Crenepo had to warn the group. Too late! Those men attacked. They fired their muskets, hitting one of the men in the chest, killing him instantly. While the woman keeled over her fallen friend, the man returned with the fire wood, unexpectedly landing himself into a trap. Crenepo grabbed her tomahawk and let out a battle cry. Just as the bandits were about to fire their muskets again, Crenepo buried her ax in one of the bandit's arm. He yelled in pain and Crenepo ended his suffering by slitting his throat. The man gargled up some blood before collapsing to the ground, dead. The last three bandits pointed their muskets at Crenepo. She dived behind a tree trunk as they fired. The bullets scraped the bark, sending splinters into Crenepo's face and eyes. She hissed and covered the left side of her face with her hand. She tried hard not to rub out the dust. Now she was blind in one eye!

"Come out, savage!" The bandit yelled. "You can't 'ide from us!"

 _Why do they keep calling me savage?_ Crenepo growled and got up, her left eye still closed and watering. Crenepo ran out to the right of the tree and charged at the bandits. She hooked her tomahawk on the bayonet of the musket. She pulled it towards her, pushing herself to the bandit. She kicked the man in the stomach and elbowed him in the neck. Crenepo heard a soft snap and the bandit collapsed to the ground. _He was not dead, but more sleeping._

The last two bandits aimed their guns at Crenepo. She leapt behind another tree. She would have jumped out again while they were reloading, but her arm gave away. Crenepo hissed in pain and looked at her arm. Blood, lots of it… Was she shot? Crenepo checked the injury, only to find that it was deep graze. The Taino clicked her tongue and crouched behind the tree. She peeked out a little and saw the campers cowering in fear. Their eyes were glazed over and teary. Crenepo had to take out the last two bandits. She took a deep breath and charged.

A white and blue blur flew past her. Crenepo took down bandit with her knife and aimed to get the last one. He was dead. Crenepo looked around and spotted the man standing by the travelers. They whimpered something to him and ran off. The Taino huffed and leaned against a tree, holding her arm. The man turned towards her. Crenepo felt her heart skip. It was the same man from before! Would her recognize her? Would he kill her? Crenepo readied her weapon, though the effort was futile. A searing pain prickled her arm causing the Taino to wince. The man ambled towards Crenepo. He stopped a moment before remembering who she was. Crenepo glared at him, panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. Crenepo did not answer. She kept her gaze on him as he circled around her as if checking for something or sizing her up. Crenepo sneered at the man as he approached her. She really got a sense of how small she was compared to the man. She only came up to his shoulders and had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I asked if you are alright?" The man asked once again. There was a tinge of frustration in his voice, but he remained calm. Crenepo looked down at her bleeding arm with her good eye.

"No. I have a bullet wound and splinters in my eyes." The Taino replied. The man looked down at Crenepo's arm and back at her face.

"I'll be fine." Crenepo whispered. _Right…_ She turned and headed back to her camp, still gripping her injured limb.

"Wait…" The man called. Crenepo turned to him. He had his hand outstretched towards her. He walked closer to Crenepo, though she backed away within a few steps.

"What?" Crenepo uttered.

"That wound does not look too good." The man replied. "It is best if checked out by a doctor."

"I've been through worse." Crenepo headed to her camp, limping heavily. Her leg wound, despite being healed, began to act up. The man followed Crenepo.

"You may have been through worse," The man began. "But it is best if that would is checked. There is a village not to far from here that will have what you need."

Crenepo tied a cloth around the wound of her arm. She had considered being alone for a good long time. No one to bother her over the littlest things. No one to manipulate her into doing things that she did not want to do… No one to physically abuse her because of a small mishap. However, being alone has had its disadvantages. Crenepo suffered through a bear attack alone and had to recover from the injuries. She had to deal with losing her food to rabid raccoons or even vultures. She has had a chance to fight

"Where is this place you speak of?" Crenepo asked. She faced the man in front of her.

"North of here." The man replied.

Crenepo rubbed her nose and nodded her head.

"I'll head there soon."

A few days later, Crenepo had settled into her new home. It was a small shack, large enough to fit a few people by the river. She had a small patch of land for crops or for a garden and a tree next to the shack for her to tie her hammock. The doctor, Lyle White, had stitched the wound on her arm together. Crenepo expected the pain, but she did not expect it to hurt as much. Her arm was sore for a few days. A few of the people had come by to greet her upon the land. Crenepo has never felt this welcomed before in her life. It felt a bit overwhelming. These people were so kind to her and so thoughtful, helpful even. It was strange to Crenepo.

It was a cold afternoon at the "homestead." She has heard people call the patch of land by this name. Crenepo laid in her hammock, twirling a twig. She tosses it yonder and stares at the sky. It would have gone well, hadn't she seen the man who invited her to stay at the Homestead looming over her. Crenepo jolted up and faced the man. _Oh right… I haven't gotten his name._ The man chuckled softly. He moved to lean against the tree. Crenepo finally got a full view of his face unobstructed by the hood. His face was rugged, but handsome. His dark hair was tied

"Have you settled into your home well?" The man asked.

"Yes. Yes I have. Er… Thank you." Crenepo smiled softly. "I didn't get a chance to thank you back at the bandit fight, um…"

"Ratohnhake;ton."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ratohnhake;ton." The man repeated. He shifted his weight against the tree.

"Ra…doon…" stumbled Crenepo. "Ray-dohn… Rat-ohn…" Ratohnhake;ton chuckled.

"If you wish to call me Connor, then that is also fine."

"No! I want to get your name right." Crenepo swung in her hammock slightly.

"I admire your conviction." Connor said as Crenepo kept swinging on her bed. "However, if we keep going with this, I do not think I will ever know your name."

 _"_ It does not matter to me." Crenepo shrugged her shoulders. "I have never been given a name, so that is fine."

Crenepo noticed Connor's surprise. She felt her stomach suddenly drop. She should have just made up a name and been done with it. She probably would have gotten Connor's real name right, had she not blurted out the fact that she had no real name. Crenepo could sense the question coming?

"Really? What did your mother and father call you then?"

"I… I don't wish to speak of that much." Crenepo said as she looked down at her twiddling fingers. "I… I am called 'Crenepo' by the Virginia Algonquins and my mother. It means 'woman' in their language. My mother takes shelter with them. I will leave it at that."

There was a long silence between Connor and Crenepo. The Taino felt his gaze boring onto her. Her palms began to sweat slightly from anxiety. After several moments, Connor broke the silence.

"Of what tribe are you truly from then?" He asked.

"I… what?" Crenepo stared back up at Connor.

"Tribe." Connor repeated. "I am from the Kanien'Kehá:ka. You had a headband that had symbols different from my people. Where are you from?"

"I am not from around here. I was born amongst the Powhatan people, however, my true culture is Taino."

"Taino?"

"Yes. My mother has told me about them as much as she could." _Mother_ … Crenepo stood from her hammock and turned to Connor. She explained to him about the Taino people who occupied an island known as _Quisqueya. "_ Long conquered by the Spanish, it is known as Hispaniola."

Crenepo frowned slightly and turned away from Connor. She took a few steps forward, playing with her totem. The cold wind picked up slightly. The woman gazed at the river, watching the current flow slowly though the snow.

"The Spanish came and destroyed the kind people. According to my mother, there was barely anything left of the culture. You either were sold into slavery, assimilated into the Spanish way or killed. There is nothing left of us."

Crenepo snarled. It was bad enough that she was revealing somethings about herself to a man she barely knew. _Why am I too trusting?_ The Taino woman twirled the string of her necklace on her finger. She decided to change the subject.

"Say… I'm sorry for ambushing you in the forest." Crenepo turned to face Connor. He was still looking at her, but now with a small smirk on his face. "I thought you were one of those soldiers. They have abused me in the past so… I did not want to take a chance with you. Only, you were a better fighter."

Connor nodded to accept her apology. He straightened himself off the tree and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Crenepo called. Connor paused mid-step and faced her. Crenepo fiddled with her fingers and glanced away. She took a deep breath before looking back at Connor. "Teach me how to fight like you."

"Why?" Connor asked. He gaze bore onto Crenepo.

"Well, I would much rather learn how to fend for myself better." The Taino clicked her tongue and puffed up her chest. "I won't get in the way. I just want to learn how to fight like you."

"I do not teach outsiders how to fight." Connor stated. "If your reason to fight is strong enough, then I may teach you a few things, but I would rather you join the cause."

"What cause?" Crenepo sneered. She noticed Connor hesitate a little.

"The Assassins." He replied softly as if he did not want anyone else to hear.

"The Assassins?!" Crenepo clicked inside of her. They were real?! The Assassins were real! She was standing in front of one of them right now. Excitement built up inside of her stomach, but Crenepo restrained herself.

"You know of the Assassins?"

"Yes! From people who were of less than desirable source." Crenepo almost whispered the last part to herself. "I have been searching for them because I needed help with… A small problem. But please, if you will have me. I promise I will not be a burden to you or the Assassins!"

Connor observed Crenepo for a moment. A small smile spread to his lips before he turned and walked up the path.

"Wait! May I join you?" Crenepo called after him.

"I will ask the old man if you can train with me." Connor answered. "If you wish to follow me, do so. Better if he sees who you are."

_I am an Assassin. Finally. If my mother were to see me… I wonder what she would say. What would she think? I can not bear to think about it now. I have to train hard alongside Ratohnhake;ton. I hope to get stronger…_

_I'm coming for you…_

_Father._


	7. New York

_I had expected myself to get stronger. For months I trained under Connor and his mentor, Achilles. They made me lethal. I could kill. I could maim. I could end someone's life so easy with a simple snap of their neck. Yet despite this, both Achilles and Connor taught me about honor. They taught me about upholding the Creed. The Creed that has been used since so long ago. I found it hard to imagine that those set of rules have managed to survive. Color me impressed. However, this is what I wanted. This was the obligation that I wanted to fulfill._

_The first few months left me with nothing, but bruises. At one point, I had broken a bone, but that was more my fault. I had gotten careless. I thought I had defeated Ratohnhake;ton, but he is quite sneaky. He pulled a rope from my legs and I tripped. I landed heavy on my arm and broke it. Connor tried to help me, but I pushed him away. I suffered for a few days before deciding to go to the doctor. He fixed my arm and I laid around in my shack for the rest of the day. It may seem like I am pushing myself, but I want to get stronger. Even if it means I have to break every single bone in my body, I will get better. Some may not understand my motivation, but I refuse to care._

_I have gotten to know both Achilles and Ratohnhake;ton. I learned of the old man's past dealings with the Templars, a group of people that Connor is fighting against. They wish to seek control over this world. They want to create a perfect world. I do not understand this. Is the world so bad that it needs to be made perfect? What could these men do that will make this world flawless?_

_That aside, Achilles had retired after his wife and child died and the rest of the Assassins had fallen. How such a great and noble cause could have fallen so easily was so bizarre. Years later, Ratohnhake;ton arrived. He is a very interesting man. He always spoke his mind, undisturbed and I could see that he has a strong sense of justice. He was sometimes away on his journeys, leaving me alone to either train, help around the Homestead or continue renovating my shack. I would wonder where he would go to. When I offered to go with him, he would not let me go with him. 'I was not ready' was often what I heard come out of his mouth. I ought to knock those words out of it. I know his intentions are meaningful, but there are times when I need to fight my own battles._

_Waiting for my father to come to me is not going to be an option._

_There was a point in the day when Connor had said that he did not like calling me 'woman' all the time. My name is Crenepo, a word for woman. I had not grown terribly tired of it yet. Though, I knew it was growing to be grating. I had wanted to give myself a name when I was younger, but my mother thought that a name for me was never important. Connor wanted to give me another name. I told him that whatever name he gave me, it should be meaningful. Nobody would really remember me after I die. There is nothing special about me._

_Oh dear, here comes Connor now. What could he want? Perhaps he has found a name for me?_

A knock came to Crenepo's door. She looked up from her journal and smiled when Connor opened the door. She stuffed her journal in her bag and got to her feet.

"Hello Connor. Need me for anything?" Crenepo asked. She approached the Assassin. _He is so tall… Can I hug him? Probably not. I wish I could hug him._

"I do. We are going to New York." Connor replied.

"New York? Where, or what, is that?" queried Crenepo.

"You will find out. Follow me." Connor turned and headed back to the Homestead. Crenepo put her Assassin robes that looked much like Connor's, but dyed black and blue. Underneath, she wore a white blouse with a black vest, a red sash, black trousers, deerskin leggings and leather boots. She put on her mother's necklace and fetched her weapons before setting out to meet with Connor. This was the first time in a long time that she has been off the Homestead. The last was when she had first arrived and time has passed since then. Crenepo wondered what sort of adventure she was heading to. This was going to be a fascinating experience.

Crenepo found Connor by the stables. He was leaning against the beam holding up the roof while waiting for her. Crenepo headed up the hill as Connor got on his horse. He pulled his hood over his head and motioned for Crenepo to get on her horse. She climbed onto her horse and gripped the reigns tightly. She was so high up, it was still a bit daunting. Achilles did take the time to teach her how to ride a horse, but getting on one always gave her vertigo.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Crenepo swayed a little before setting herself straight. She pulled her hood over her head. "So… To New York then?"

Connor roused his horse and he trotted forward. Crenepo followed after him a few paces behind. They followed the path that led them through the frontier. Patrols of men in red coats marched past the Assassins. Some tried to rile up suspicion, but the Assassins were long gone. Crenepo gripped the reigns tighter as they neared a hill. She clicked her tongue and lightly prodded the horse to make him go faster. They cleared the hillside and were soon close to New York.

` "What is New York like?" Crenepo asked to break the silence between her and Connor. He was quiet for a bit. Then he answered:

"It is difficult to explain. It is better to show it to you."

"Oh! Try!" Crenepo urged. "I wish to a least know something of the place."

Connor chuckled, a smile forming on his lips. "It is a place where there are so many buildings made of stone and brick. There are a lot of people as well. I'm sure you will find it intriguing."

"Buildings made of stone and brick?" Crenepo pondered. She tried to imagine such a place of actual stone buildings with holes carved out for people to enter and exit. What a strange place to live in. "Why would the people live in stones? Wouldn't it get hot in there? How do they keep outsiders out?"

"You will see, Crenepo." Connor reassured the Taino. "I told you that it is better to show you."

Pursing her lips into a pout, Crenepo let the Assassin lead her to New York. They entered through the fort walls, getting off their horses and tying them to their posts. All the new sights, the new smells, the people… Crenepo looked around, enraptured. She exclaimed her excitement in her native tongue and spun around a few times.

"This place is beautiful!" Crenepo squealed. "Have you been here before Connor? Oh my! This place! I could explore this place and not be finished until I am old!"

Connor said nothing as he walked past an excited Crenepo. She caught a ghost of a smile, but it was replaced with a scowl. Crenepo felt her stomach jump as she hesitantly followed Connor.

"Stay close to me, but do not call too much attention." He whispered to her.

"Where are we going?"

"I will tell you when we get there."

It felt strange that he was being secretive. Crenepo huffed, disturbing some of her bangs. She did not want to press him anymore than she should. So Crenepo followed behind Connor, almost matching his footsteps, while silently observing the populace. Some people noticed the smaller Assassin walking behind a much taller one… They did whisper a few things, but they simply stared at them. Crenepo shyly pulled her hood forward to hide her face more, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. She turned her gaze to the ground, nearly jumping at the rats that scurried about. She followed the tails of Connor's robes that kicked about as he walked. They kept her from bumping into him when he stopped.

"What's wrong, Crenepo?" Connor asked, bending slightly to try and meet her gaze.

"Huh? Oh… It's nothing. I'm just… I sort of feel a bit out of place here." Crenepo lifted her head slightly and let go of her hood. She nervously rubbed her arm as her gaze fell back to the stone road again.

"I felt the same way when I went to Boston." Connor eased. _There is another city?!_ "You are right to feel that way at first, but it will come over you."

"I hope you are right." Crenepo whimpered softly. Connor pressed onwards with Crenepo behind him. They stopped in front of a tavern. Crenepo was about to enter behind Connor, but he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Crenepo huffed. She was starting to get angry.

"Wait outside. If I need you to come inside, I will call for you." Connor ordered. He entered the tavern before Crenepo could protest. She dropped her hands to her sides and growled. She climbed down the stairs and leaned against the wall. Knowing how easy Connor could fall an entire army of soldiers, Crenepo doubted she would ever be called in to help him in anything. She let out a sigh and rested her hands on her knees.

Spring was coming again, but the bite of the cold still kept her on her toes. Crenepo hugged her body and let out a deep breath, watching the vapor float away. She shivered slightly and looked around. A few people walked past her. They noticed her and then looked at her again. Crenepo's stomach leaped whenever that happened. What were they looking at when they see her? She snorted and spat at the ground. Right… Her blue eyes and sharp cheekbones that her mom hated her for. Crenepo pulled her hood down more and stared at the ground, pushing her weight against the wall more. She shook her head of the intrusive thoughts plaguing her head. Sneering, Crenepo straightened herself and decided to go for a walk. If Connor came out before she came back, it would not matter. He would probably wait for her. _Probably_. Crenepo turned a corner and walked down the street. She needed to move around. Staying too long in one place usually caused her trouble.

A few men marched past Crenepo. One of them intentionally put out his musket to trip her, but Crenepo caught herself before she fell. She angrily turned around and glared at the laughing men. They marched away, yelling slurs over their shoulders at Crenepo and kicking rocks in her direction. Some of the bystanders watched, shaking their heads. Crenepo snarled at them for not doing anything to stop them. _An eye for an eye then…_ Crenepo growled and waited for the men to turn the corner. Once they did, she followed close after them. They harassed other passersby and laughed as the Redcoats tried to stop them. They were only left with a warning. Once that whole ordeal was finished, Crenepo continued to stalk them. They turned into an alleyway.

"This can not be good." Crenepo leaned against the fence by entrance of the alley and peered inside. There were at least six men. All of them were dressed in grey trench coats. Some had muskets and others had swords and pistols. She could take them. Crenepo fashioned her tomahawk and was about to start busting heads. However, the five men surrounded one of their own. He was timidly holding his gun and shaking.

"What's the matta, bud?" The leader of the group sneered. "Yer pissin' yerself on my clean alley."

"I-I'm sorry sir… I-" The man stuttered. Crenepo readied herself to step in. The leader threw the first punch at the man. He was knocked to the ground. The man struggled to regain his footing, but failed when he was kicked in the ribs. Soon the others joined in. One of them took the blunt end of their musket and started thumping it on the man's head. Crenepo sprinted to the rescue. She tackled the man with the musket and brought the gun down on his head, knocking him out. Slightly surprised at how much strength she has gained, Crenepo swung the musket. She knocked a guy straight in the head as he came running towards her.

"OI! Yer the one we's were throwin' rocks at!" Yelled the Leader.

Crenepo smirked and twirled her tomahawk. "Come and get me."

The leader grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Crenepo. She ran to him and leapt out of the way when he pulled the trigger. A musket ball whirled past her ear, nearly nicking it. Crenepo ran for the leader, but the four remaining goons blocked her. They threw her back and she rolled back onto her feet. They surrounded the Assassin and started poking her and pushing her with the bayonets on their rifles, laughing and jeering at her. Crenepo, having enough, punched the nearest thug straight in the jaw. Two of them restrained her arms, causing her to drop her tomahawk. The leader laughed at the Assassin.

"Dressing' in fancy clothes won't g't ya saved, bitch." The leader began punching Crenepo in the stomach. She gritted her teeth in pain. The leader punched her again. Crenepo snarled and squeaked as another blow connected with her face.

"Give up?" The leader taunted. Crenepo spat in his face. "That wasn't very nice. I'll have ta teach you a lesson in manners."

The blows came one after the other. The pain was intense… Crenepo knees began to falter with every punch. She felt something warm drip down her nose… _Blood._ Her lips stung, her stomach hurt, her chest hurt… How could she be so weak against these people? Was her training all for naught? It seemed that way because instead of her standing over the bodies victoriously, she was getting beaten. Crenepo weakly looked at the boss. _What was he doing…? No_.

Crenepo wretched from the grip of the two men holding her back. Using her small size, she ducked as they tried to grab her. The two thugs knocked themselves on the head and fell back. Crenepo jumped up and planted her knees on their faces. She turned to the leader and picked up her tomahawk.

"Those two boneheads can't get anythin' right." The gang boss unsheathed his sword. Crenepo glared at the man, her hood hiding her face. A flash of movement passed behind her. Remembering her training, Crenepo turned at the movement and smacked the hooligan in the chin. She sliced the man's throat, leaving him a bloody mess. He gurgled his last words before convulsing and collapsing to the ground, dead. Crenepo turned to the gang leader who dropped his sword in surrender. Crenepo kicked away the muskets, the pistols and the sword. She stalked towards the leader who dropped to his knees whimpering.

"Lad! Lad! Please!" He screamed. "I surrender! I quit!"

Crenepo hissed, wiping away the blood from her nose. She raised her tomahawk over her head. She was ready to give the killing blow. She was ready to end this man's miserable life. She brought down the tomahawk, but a hand grabbed her arm. Crenepo wretched her arm away from whomever grabbed it. It was the man who she was trying to save. Or rather did, seeing as she was the one victorious. Crenepo glared at the man. He stared back before looking back at the sniveling gang leader, who was now booted out of his position. He ran out of the alley, crying and waving his hands. Crenepo shook her head and winced in pain as her face and body ached from the beating she endured. She leaned against the building, catching her breath and easing her new bruises. They were going to leave a mark.

"You okay?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." Crenepo panted. She rested her hands on her knees and looked up at the man through her hood. He was shorter than Connor, but still taller than her. He had dark brown hair and eyes and bronze skin. He did have a handsome and rugged face. He wore the same outfit as the other hooligans, but they were a bit messy for the attack. Crenepo caught her breath and stood straight.

"How about you? Are you doing okay?"

"I would not be had it not been for you." The man smiled. He extended his hand to Crenepo. "I am Jeptha Johnston."

Crenepo looked at Jeptha's hand before nervously extending hers. He shook her hand gently and tipped his hat. Crenepo awkwardly smiled at the gestures, despite being very confused at what the man was doing.

"I… I am… Uh…" Crenepo stuttered. "I am happy I could help you. I thought they were going to kill you."

"Oh! I have taken much more blows to the head than that musket butt." Jeptha laughed. "Trust me when I say I have only a few screws loose."

"Right…" Crenepo chuckled nervously. This man confused her a little. The way he carried himself was so strange. _Jeptha was his name…_

"Where do you hail from ma'am? I come from Havana and came here to have a better life." Jeptha explained. "But as you can see I've caught myself in a bit of a bind."

"I… I come from Virginia." Crenepo answered.

"Oh! Are you of the… the… Oh! I can never remember their names."

"Powhatan?"

"Yes!"

"No. I was born amongst them, but I am not them. My mother hails from Quisqueya."

"Quisqueya? That is not a name I've heard before."

"Hispaniola?"

"That I have heard of. You look to be one of those folks that live amongst the trees. It is strange though. I've rarely seen them with blue eyes."

Crenepo snorted softly. _Here we go… Someone must say something about my eyes._ The man realized Crenepo's sudden change in mood as she had folded her arms exasperated. He quickly changed the subject, but it was worse.

"What of your father?"

"He is a slave owner from this place called Spain." Crenepo hissed. "No if you'll excuse me, I'd much rather not get caught surrounded by bodies of writhing men."

The Assassin was about to leave, but Jeptha grabbed her arm. She did not like being touched anywhere. Especially since it reminded her of how much pain she was in. Crenepo pulled her arm away from Jeptha and scowled at him.

"Will we meet again? Friend?" Jeptha asked.

"Friend?" Crenepo spat. "I've only met you."

"Exactly. And you saved me, a stranger."

"I did what I thought was right. I was not there to impress you." Crenepo said. "If I ever see you again, I may just avoid you."

With that, Crenepo left the man alone before e could say anything more. She retraced her steps back to the tavern and froze in place when she saw Connor leaning against the building. He turned his head towards her, a frown on his face. Crenepo's heart quickened. _Was he going to be mad at her? Was he going to yell at her? Was he going to hit her?_ She already had enough bruises. Another thrashing is not what she needed. Crenepo slowly approached the Assassin. She could not look at him straight in the eye. She focused on something different… _His belt and sash… It is so red._ He followed her movement. Crenepo avoided his boring gaze and closed her eyes tightly when Connor uncrossed his arms. _Please…_

"I saw what you did in that alleyway." Connor spoke. Crenepo opened one of her eyes. She noticed Connor's hands were still at his side, but she watched them closely.

"You fought those men and I can see you recovered some bit from your beating." Crenepo continued to feel the butterflies in her stomach as she stared at Connor's hands. "That was brave of you to do…"

Connor lifted his arms to cross them, causing Crenepo to flinch slightly. She cursed herself and hoped he did not notice. She steadily raised her head to meet Connor's gaze. _No malice, no anger…_ Crenepo felt her chest tighten.

"I'm sorry I… left." Crenepo whispered. "I just needed to walk around some."

"Be sure to tell me where you are going next time." Connor pushed himself off the wall and climbed onto his horse. He looked back at Crenepo who was still staring at the ground.

"Crenepo!"

Crenepo lifted her head and looked at Connor. "Are you coming? Or has New York enthralled you?"

A smile spread to Crenepo's lips. "I'm coming, Ratohnhake;ton." She walked past Connor and got on her horse. He snorted as Crenepo used him next to Connor's ride.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" Crenepo asked. Connor smacked the reigns, Crenepo following suite.

"I did. I will be asking for your assistance again soon."

"I will be present and ready." Crenepo chirped. Connor chuckled softly. The two of them left New York.

_I now know that I can trust him. I had thought of him as stoic and menacing as my mother's husband, but he was not. He was much kinder. I should have realized this as I was training with him. I feel at ease now when I look at him. The only punches we will exchange is during training. Only time will tell when I grow out of the shadow of my mother's anger. I hope that is soon enough._

_Also… that man, Jeptha was his name… She seems to know something I don't. He was way too eager to be my friend despite we having only just met each other. I will see if I can find him again… I will make sure that I will get what I need from him._


	8. Faceless

The water was so cold! Crenepo's muscles tensed as she entered the river. She wore only a strap and sewn leather pants to keep prying eyes from seeing too much. Trying to ease up to the cold, Crenepo dove underneath the river. There was a current, but it was not as strong. However, it was freezing. Crenepo stood again and held her arms close to her body, shivering. It did not help that her hair clung to her skin, dripping with water. She ran back to shore, trying not to lose her balance, and sat down at the edge of the water. Her robes were neatly folded and hidden in a bush to keep others from stealing them. Crenepo pulled them closer to her and leaned back, burying her elbows in the pebbles.

_The training session was long and tedious. Connor had told Achilles of what she had done. He advised him to train her in hand to hand combat. It was a long lesson indeed. In the middle of the courtyard, as the sun was beginning to rise above the trees, Connor had woken Crenepo up to train. She groaned and put on her clothes, a sleeveless vest, blue trousers, red sash and boots. She put on her Assassin robes after she realized how cold it was. She followed Connor to the Homestead's courtyard. She helped him put out the training dummies. Achilles said that they have been gathering dust in the basement. Now they see the light of day again because of both Crenepo and Connor. He watched them closely as they trained._

_At first, it was basic punches. Connor taught her how to throw her punches and where. He showed her when to use her palms and when not to. He then taught her about kicking. Since she was smaller, Connor and Achilles told her to aim lower than the torso to take out her enemies. She went a few rounds against the dummies that were standing around. She raised her arms to keep balance against her more powerful kicks and nearly broke a few dummies. Connor warned her about doing so._

_"Using too much of your energy could leave you tired." He said. "When you fight, keep it short and quick. Use your size to get around your enemy faster. If you don't get caught…"_

Was that him making fun of my size? I'll trounce him! _Sure enough, it was time to train with a real person. Connor left Crenepo to practice some more with the mannequins. She noticed his disappearance and sighed a bit in relief._ Hopefully I will not have to…

_Connor had come back out of the Homestead wearing only his necklace, red sash, Assassin belt, trousers, leggings and boots. Crenepo saw him and looked away. Her face felt a bit hot, but she turned back to face him. She took off her robes and set them aside. Connor wrapped his hands in cloth and showed Crenepo how to do the same._

Fight him…

_Soon they were at it. Connor was on one side of the courtyard while Crenepo was on the other. They got into their fighting stances, sizing each other up. Both of them circled the courtyard, not taking their eyes off each other. Crenepo's heart began to race. She felt her stomach flip and churn. Hopefully he would be much easier on me than my mother's-_

_THOCK!_

_A strong punch to the side got her going. Crenepo squeaked in pain and sent a fist towards Connor, hoping to hit something. She had missed and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. Connor uppercutted Crenepo's stomach and set her on her back. Crenepo coughed and sputtered, curling herself up in pain._ No…! Stop this! Why are you hurting me?!

**_You won't get any better if you keep curling yourself up like an animal, coward! Get up you worthless child!_ **

That voice of my mother's again. Why does it keep haunting me?! _Crenepo felt tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and got back to her feet to face Connor again._

_"Is there something wrong, Crenepo?" Connor asked. He slightly lowered his fists, concerned. Crenepo wiped her nose and glared at the bigger Assassin._

_"No. Let's keep going!" Crenepo insisted._

**_You can not do anything right!_ **

Shut up!

_Crenepo saw Connor hesitantly raise his fists again. She ran at him and sent both her fists to his stomach. Swiftly, she opened her hands and pushed Connor back. Crenepo kicked the back of his leg, sending him down on one knee, but before she could throw her final punch, Connor jabbed her in the ribs. She staggered back and yelped when Connor slammed her to the ground. He stood over her, resting his elbows on his knees._

_"Come on, Crenepo!" Connor urged. "You can do better than that! I know you can."_

**_No you can't!_ **

Yes I can! _Crenepo gritted her teeth. She brought her legs up to her chest and kicked Connor straight to his gut. She rolled back onto her feet. The Taino leapt forward, sending a flying punch to Connor's jaw. He stumbled back, holding his jaw. Crenepo backhanded his chest and roundhouse kicked his knees. She bopped him on the forehead with the palm of her hand which sent him on his back. Crenepo stood frozen, panting heavily. She kept her arm out, smiling to herself. Suddenly, her blood went cold as Connor sat up, rubbing his forehead._ Is he going to yell at me? Is he going to hit me harder? What is he going to do now?! _Crenepo backed away quickly as Connor stood up. He moved his hand from his mouth, revealing a smirk._

_"Much better." He congratulated. "Now do it again."_

Crenepo shook herself out of her thoughts. She touched her skin and clothes, making sure she was dry. Then she stood up and took her clothes behind a bush to change. She put on the clothes she used to train in, her totem and her Assassin robes. The Taino ambled back to her hut and placed her weapons, a tomahawk, sword and hidden blade, on her belt and arm. Before that guy, Jeptha, disappeared, Crenepo had to catch him. He must know something important that she does not and Crenepo had to find out what it was.

"Crenepo?" The Taino lurched and spun around, hidden blade unsheathed. It was Connor. He was leaning against the door frame, hands cupped together. Crenepo let out a sigh of relief and sheathed the blade.

"It's only you."

"You seem to be on edge." Connor pointed out. "When I was talking to you earlier, you looked ready to run."

 _Does he notice everything?_ Crenepo sighed softly. She picked at the scabs on her knuckles and looked up at Connor. He had a concerned frown on his face. His eyes bore onto hers making Crenepo look away. _He is not like them… Why do you keep doing that?_

"I had… something to do." Crenepo lied. She tried to plaster on a confident smirk, but she did not feel it. Connor tilted his head, gazing at her. "What?"

"You are bad at lying."

"Not like you are any better."

"I at least try."

Hissing, Crenepo pulled her hood over her head and pushed past Connor. She was not lying to him, technically, but she really did not want to tell Connor what she was doing. He followed her, easily keeping up. They were silent until they arrived at the stables.

"Going somewhere so soon after training?" Connor inquired. "That is almost unlike you, Crenepo." "I am heading to New York. I have to… talk to someone there." The Taino got on her horse and steadied herself. Crenepo fixed her hood and brushed away her bangs. "It has something to do with why I came to train with you."

"You never really told me much about that. Will you ever tell me of your mission? I may be of some help to you."

"Con- Ratonhnhake;ton…" Crenepo whispered. "Thank you for your offer. I will tell you of my objective when I feel ready, I promise you. But for now, I have to go."

"I will not keep you, then." Connor stepped out of the horse's way as Crenepo urged him forward. "Do you remember where to go?

"I do. And if I don't, then it'll be an unexpected adventure."

Connor shifted his weight.

"Safe travels… Karahkwa."

Crenepo stopped her horse. She twisted her body to face Connor, a confused look on her face.

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'safe travels,' Karahkwa." Connor repeated.

"Karahkwa? That's not my name, Connor." The Taino turned the horse to make it easier for her to face him. "Not that I even had a good one to begin with."

"You told me to find you a name that was meaningful. In my tongue, 'Karahkwa' means sun. I thought because your people put importance in the sun, as you told me, maybe you… Connor trailed off. Crenepo looked down at her hands, which were still gripping the reigns of the horse. She pondered for a moment before shifting her gaze back to Connor. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I'll think about it." Crenepo said. Connor smiled and nodded his head. Crenepo turned her horse back onto the path and galloped away. She felt her face grow hot and softly giggled to herself. A _small crush…_

After almost getting lost along the way, Crenepo made it to New York. She got off of her horse and led him to the post before setting off into town. She retraced her steps, following the same path to the tavern and to the alleyway. The bodies of the men were gone, but Crenepo could still recognize the bloodstains on the ground. _Still fresh_ … Crenepo looked for clues as to where Jeptha may have gone. She searched for a while, not finding much of anything except for a few muddy footprints. Frustrated, Crenepo left the alleyway. She leaned against the side of a building and began to think about where the man could have gone. He could not have gone far.

"Are you looking for the man that was here?" A voice interrupted Crenepo's thoughts. She looked up. A man, pale wrinkled skin, wearing trousers, boots and a pale blue overcoat stood in front of her.

"Yes… I was." Crenepo shyly replied. "Do you know where he went?"

"Last I saw him was here. He said something about going to the harbor." The man informed the Assassin. Crenepo smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, kind sir." The Taino pushed herself off the building and tried to find her way to the harbor. She asked a few people for directions; some met with laughter, others with sneers. One person did tell her, however, that once she smelled the strong scent of fish and saltwater, she was getting close. Crenepo did heed that instruction. She walked for a while, keeping herself hidden and from looking suspicious to the guards.

Sure enough, Crenepo found the harbor. She was bedazzled by the vast sea. The sun flickered on the water only disturbed by the ships that passed by. Focusing back on the task at hand, Crenepo searched for her target. He was not going to get far this time. The Assassin searched up the harbor, looking for the familiar set of clothes and dark skin. She peered in every alley, finding them empty. She looked behind the stacks of crates and market stands. She carefully searched the faces of the people passing by her, almost rousing some bit of distrust. The Taino was ready to give up when…

"It's you!" A voice screamed. Crenepo spun around on her heels. She nearly let out a yelp when she recognized Jeptha. He turned and ran from her, screaming. Though not knowing why he was screaming, Crenepo took off after him. He was almost as fast as she was. Crenepo dodged and weaved through the crowds, keeping her eyes on Jeptha. He threw down a few smoke bombs, nearly blinding Crenepo. She covered her mouth and nose and tried to move through the smoke. Once cleared of the smoke, Crenepo spotted Jeptha running through the crowds. He was several feet ahead of her. Despite her eyes watering, Crenepo followed suite.

"Get back here!" Crenepo yelled as she leapt over a barrel that Jeptha had pushed over to slow her down. He shoved past people carrying crates and toppled them over. Jeptha turned into a backstreet with the Assassin following close behind him. She reached out her hand and grabbed him by the collar of both his coat and his shirt. Crenepo pulled him back and shoved him to the ground. She panted heavily as Jeptha writhed around, trying to get back on his feet. The Assassin helped him. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"W-what do you w-want?!" Jeptha squealed. "D-didn't you-"

Crenepo slammed Jeptha against the wall again, shutting him up. She pressed her arm onto his shoulders, pinning him.

"You are going to answer my every question." Crenepo whispered menacingly. Her blue eyes pierced into Jeptha's brown ones. He struggled against Crenepo's grasp, but she pressed harder.

" _Ack_! W-what do you-"

"You know what I want." Crenepo hissed. "You seemed awfully friendly when I saved you. I know you know something about me."

"Like what?!" Cried Jeptha. "L-let me go. Don't make me call the-ACK!"

"Make a sound…" Crenepo muttered in his ear. "…And you die."

Jeptha struggled for a bit while Crenepo glowered at him. She unsheathed her hidden blade and pushed it against Jeptha's neck. Jeptha froze as the sharp tip scraped his skin.

"Call my bluff."

"I-I won't-"

"Tell me what I need to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you know of a man named Severino Merlo?"

"I do not know who that is."

Crenepo was getting angrier and angrier. She summoned her strength and lifted up the man and smacked him down hard on the pavement. She pinned down his arms, one with her knee and the other by stabbing her knife into his sleeve. She made sure to nick a bit of his skin.

"Do not take me for a fool."

"Okay okay!" Jeptha whimpered. "I do know him and I know him well. I don't work for him anymore, so please spare me!"

"You are doing good. Keep going." Crenepo smirked.

"Merlo is a man known for his cruel ways. I've seen the way he treats his slaves and his own men. His own wife." Jeptha mewled. "Yet it is not just him. He has other people do most of his dirty work."

"Other people?"

"Yes! To get to him, you must get through them." Jeptha said.

"I take it that you know who these men are."

"No… I only know the one who sells the slaves! He is Severino's merchant, Manuel Salway. He usually comes to the harbor to sell his slaves. I only protected him."

"Is he here today?"

"No. He is not."

"When will he be back?"

"In a few days, what with the war going on here, the trade is too dangerous."

Crenepo sneered in disgust. She released Jeptha and began to leave the alley.

"Wait?! Am I free?!" He called after her. Crenepo stopped and turned around. She unsheathed her hidden blade and stalked towards him.

"A man who sells his own children is no man at all." Crenepo said.

"No! WAIT!? I can still help you!"

"You've helped me enough." Crenepo raised her arm and brought it down, stabbing Jeptha in the neck with her hidden blade. He gargled before falling backwards and laying still. Crenepo dug through his corpse and found a piece of paper. She opened it to find that it was a letter to her father. She read it, closed it and placed it in her pouch.

"May the Faceless Maboya take your soul." Crenepo prayed as she left Depth's corpse. She walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

_I completely avoided talking to anybody else that day. When I got back, Connor was gone. It was fine. I had to align my thoughts after what had happened today._

_The letter had names. Names of the men that worked for my father. Jeptha knew and lied to me. He is dead now. If he were to remain alive, he probably would have warned my father of my arrival. He does not know who I am however. The last I saw him was when he was with that man that I saw hanging on the wall in the basement. I asked Connor about him and he said that was his father._

_I laughed…_

_It was not in disbelief over Connor's father being a Templar. I could see the similarities between the two of them by their faces._

_My father had contact with his. I remember that day when I first saw him. How I was almost beaten to death… Tortured to the point where only my instincts told me to kill. I leave Connor's father to him. He is not my target. I do not think I would ever be strong enough to fight a man like him. He looks particularly dangerous._

_Now I know who to get to so that I can topple my father's little empire. I will find his trader and eliminate him. Then I will go for the rest of them. They will be running scared when I finish them off._


	9. The Midnight Ride

_I met with a few of the people on the Homestead. A doctor, a miner, a huntress, lumbermen and a farmer with his wife… I believe their names were, White, Norris, Myriam, Terry, Godfrey, Warren and Prudence. They were a kind folk and I wished I met them sooner. They spoke highly of Ratonhnhake;ton. They say he had helped them out of plenty of binds and gave them a place to stay on the property… much like what happened with me. Only, the first time they met him, they were being attacked by others. When I first met Connor, I attacked him. If he still held a grudge on me over that, I would not be here…_

_Connor was called for someone. He invited me to come along and I agreed to go. Though not without laughing a bit. The poor man looked like he did not want to go on the mission. He told me that these people, the "Sons of Liberty," had thought that he was a close ally to them. They were planning something. Like I said, I laughed. Still, I am glad that Connor invites me to his missions now. I wonder what will be our adventure. He said that we will wait until the sun begins to set._

_That time has come._

_"_ You never told me your answer." Connor loomed over Crenepo. She was sitting by the creek, leaning her head in her hands and staring at the water. She looked up at Connor through her bangs as he crouched down to her level.

"My answer?" Crenepo asked, confused.

"To your name?"

"Oh! I had forgotten about that!" Crenepo pushed herself onto her knees and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Connor!"

"There is no need to be sorry." Connor reassured the Taino as he stood to his full height. "Whenever you are ready to go."

Crenepo watched him go. She pushed herself off the gravel and dusted off any loose pebbles before following the man. Crenepo lightly scratched her face, still discolored from the bruises, but healing up. She caught up with Connor, who had already mounted his horse, and got on hers. They galloped off the Homestead property and into the Frontier.

"We're going to Boston."

Nighttime had fallen as Connor led Crenepo through the Frontier and into Boston. She felt a bit disappointed that she could not explore the new city as duty called. If she remembered the way to Boston and back, she would be able to wander around the city. The two assassins got off their horses, Connor taking the lead with Crenepo trotting behind him.

"Who are these 'Sons of Liberty?' " Crenepo murmured to herself, hoping Connor did not hear her. She did not want to annoy him with her habit of asking too many questions.

"Pardon?" Connor asked.

"Oh… Nothing. Never mind." Connor paused to look at her.

"Are you sure?" He looked concerned.

"Yes."

"You should say what is on your mind, Crenepo. It is better than staying quiet."

With that, Connor continued onward leaving Crenepo behind. She thought about his words for a moment before catching up with him. He stopped in front of a building and opened the that she would have to stay outside again, Crenepo leaned against the side of the building.

"Do you wish to come inside?" Connor offered. Crenepo stared at him for a moment. She slowly entered the building, closing the door behind her as Connor ventured deeper into the house. He opened another door and a voice echoed in the hallway.

"AH Connor! What a relief! You came!" An excited voice made Crenepo jump. She peered into the door, just to see Connor flinch when a man touched his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman."

The men stood up from their chairs, nodding their greetings. Connor turned his gaze back to the other man while Crenepo silently closed the door. She tried to make herself less known, but failed as the two men took notice of her.

"Your letter said Pitcairn was here?" Connor inquired.

"Aye. He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter." _Who is this man?_ "After that, he will march on Concord - hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us."

"Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this."

The man began to pace around the room, dramatically waving his hands. "He has dozens, if not hundreds, of soldiers at his command. You cannot hope to match him by yourself. But fear not - for you will not have to! We have an entire army of our own - merely awaiting the order to take up arms."

Connor stepped close to the man.

"Then you must call upon them."

"Indeed." The man agreed. He put his hand on Connor's shoulder. When he turned his head towards it, the other man removed it quickly, continuing his chatter. Crenepo noticed the look of disgust on Connor's face. She moved out of the way of the men who walked out the door. The man turned his attention to Crenepo.

"Ah, and who is this?" The man pointed towards Crenepo. She shyly covered her face with her hood. Even though there were two men, Crenepo felt plenty of eyes boring onto her. It was very unpleasant to be at the center of attention.

"Don't be so bashful. Come forward." The man reached for Crenepo's arm and she flinched slightly, backing herself against the wall.

"She is a friend who I asked to accompany me here." Connor replied, saving the young woman. "She is a woman dedicated to the same cause as I am."

"Oh! Marvelous. My name is Paul Revere." He took her hand and shook it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Connor's is a friend of ours."

"I see." Crenepo squeaked. She slipped her hand out of Paul's grip. The man turned and headed towards Connor.

"No time for dawdling, my friend." Paul placed his hand on Connor's shoulder again. The Assassin grabbed it, taking it off of him. Paul seized his wrist. "We have lives to save. Come on!"

Paul gestured in the direction of the door. Connor glared at him a bit before heading towards it. He motioned with his head for Crenepo to follow him, to which she did very eagerly. She pushed past him and went outside. _Air…_ She breathed in the cool air and calmed herself down. _Why am I like this? Stop it!_

 _"_ Crenepo?" The woman jolted, her eyes searching for who called her. They fell on a broad chest and travelled up. _Connor_ … "If you wish to go back, you can. I am not keeping you here."

"N-no… I-" Crenepo stammered. She swallowed, feeling her muscles tense up. "I wish to finish this. No need to be concerned about me."

"You are scared of-?"

"No no!" Crenepo shook her head. _Why can I not I concentrate? Maybe I should go back… But I do not want to leave. I want to help._

 _"_ Is there something the matter?" Paul asked the two Assassins. Connor was about to answer, but Crenepo cut him off.

"Nothing is wrong, sir. We were… uh… simply disagreeing over some little thing." Crenepo smiled lopsidedly.

"Well, good to see you can talk. I was worried a cat may have gotten your tongue." Paul teased.

_This was going to be a long ride._

Crenepo sat behind Connor on the floor of the rowboat. Her legs were crossed and she was hunched over, making her look smaller than she really is. Her anxiety had cooled down, but her hands still shook slightly. Crenepo kept mentally cursing herself over it. She was an Assassin… She had to be braver than that. _Easier said than done._ Crenepo played with her fingers, not listening to Paul Revere's conversation. With how loud he was talking, it came as a surprise that the Regulars have not yet found them.

The three of the arrived in the Frontier. Crenepo helped Connor drag the boat onto shore.

"Ah. They've only left a single horse. We'll have to ride together."

"I do not think all three of us can fit on top of a horse." Crenepo grunted as she heaved the boat up with Connor. They left it on the sand and turned to Paul Revere, who had already mounted the horse.

"Ah, you take the reins. I'll navigate." Paul Revere ordered. "Quickly, Connor and Connor's friend! Get on the horse. I'll guide you towards those we need to alert! Follow my directions and we'll be done in no time!"

"I do not think he heard me." Crenepo whispered to Connor who was exasperated at the man already.

"What do you wish to do?" He asked her.

"I will see if I can find myself another horse. There should be a town close by. You and Revere go on ahead."

Connor thought for a moment before he headed up the bank to the horse. Crenepo trailed behind him and stopped beside the horse.

"Be careful. Do not lose yourself in the forest." Connor warned. "Will you know where to find us?"

"You the same. As for finding you two, leave a trail for me to follow."

Crenepo waved them away and they galloped off into the night. She turned in the opposite direction and followed the trail up. She passed over a bridge and by a few Regular patrols. Crenepo avoided them by hiding in the shrubs. She smirked to herself, praising her decision to dye her coat black. Those soldiers could never find her. Crenepo waited for them to pass by before continuing onward. She found a small town and located the stables. She snuck inside and nearly startled the horses. Crenepo soothed one of them and gently patted his face. He snorted and shook his mane. Crenepo searched for the saddle and bridles, finding them hanging on the walls. She placed them on the horse, the same way Achilles had shown her and tied them.

Crenepo snuck out of the stables, guiding the horse by the reins. The fence made a loud creaking noise. The lights of the house beside the stables lit up. Crenepo jumped in surprise. A woman opened the door and ran outside in a nightgown and oil lamp. She spotted Crenepo and the horse.

"THEIF! THEIF!" She cried. Crenepo leaped onto her horse and roused him into a gallop. She hissed in pain as a rock hit her square in the back. The woman kept screaming and tossing rocks at Crenepo's disappearing form. Several Regulars started to give chase, but by then, Crenepo was long gone.

After putting enough distance between her and the town, Crenepo slowed the horse down to a trot and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." She whispered. Now she had to find Connor and Paul Revere. _Hopefully Connor left behind a subtle trail._ Crenepo retraced her path back to the river. She spotted the boat on the riverbank and followed the horse tracks in the mud. It was helpful, but soon the tracks veered off the path. Crenepo growled in frustration and tried to look for any sign of Paul Revere and Connor.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Crenepo spotted a tree with its bark unusually scraped off. She inspected it, finding knife marks in the middle. Her horse nickered as the young woman gently patted the horses neck. Crenepo tried to look for more clues. She found another tree with its bark cut off. In the middle, there was an arrow pointing in the direction of another town close by. Crenepo followed it.

Connor and Paul Revere were not there, but a few men were. They held muskets, but were not dressed as formally as the Regulars. Crenepo assumed that they were the army that Paul Revere was speaking of. She hoped that that would be enough to take down the enemy. Following the clues that Connor had left behind, Crenepo came across another town. It was the same deal as the first. Frustration was building in her stomach.

"They could not have gone far." Crenepo whispered to herself. She tried to trace them again and found a few horse tracks leading into the woods. She roused her horse, passing over a small creek and back onto the path.

The young woman came across another town. Crenepo's heart nearly stopped when she heard the sound of gunfire. She looked around frantically. Her horse nervously squealed and began backing away. Crenepo tried to calm him down. A flash of white darted in front of her. She looked up from her horse to see Connor and Paul Revere running off. She searched for what they were running from: Regulars. Crenepo gritted her teeth and smacked the reins. The Regulars skidded to a halt as the horse darted towards them. He reared, neighing loudly. Crenepo nearly fell off, but she held fast.

"This is a distraction! After them!" The officer yelled. Before he could continue, Crenepo's horse kicked him in the back, sending him forward into the mud. Knowing she was outnumbered, Crenepo turned her horse around and galloped in the direction that Paul and Connor ran off to.

"Make ready!"

_Oh no!_

_"_ FIRE!"

Gunfire echoed in the night. Crenepo's horse reared up and collapsed to the ground. The woman struggled to get the horse off of her as the patrol advanced. The horse kicked and writhed, rolling around. Crenepo covered her face to keep the hooves from hitting her. The horse rolled off of her and ran off. The patrol closed in on Crenepo. She unsheathed her tomahawk as they surrounded her. One swung his musket at Crenepo's neck, but she dodged it. The bayonet glinted menacingly in the moonlight. _Run! Do not fight them!_

**_Do you not want to get stronger? Fight them!_ **

_Not now!_

**_WEAK!_ **

"Damn!" Crenepo cursed as another soldier swung his musket in her direction. She grabbed it and pulled him towards her, unsheathing her hidden blade. She stabbed the man's throat and pulled the musket from his grasp as he fell. She brandished the weapon, snarling. She was about ready to attack when someone pulled her away by her shoulder.

"Run, Crenepo!" Connor yelled. She did not listen. Crenepo attacked the nearest soldier with the rifle and butted him in the jaw. **_He wants you to fail. Do not let him be the one to rescue you._**

Connor grabbed Crenepo by the arm and ran into the woods. She dropped the rifle as she was pulled out of the fight. They kept running until they were clear of the soldiers and caught up with Paul Revere. Crenepo wretched her arm from Connor's grasp and held it close to her.

"That was much too close for comfort. Let us take care to avoid any further surprises…" Paul suggested. Crenepo hunched over and rested her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Connor glared at her for a moment before following Revere. The woman trudged behind them. Her thoughts began to race as the three of them made their way to a house on the hill. Paul knocked on the door. He waited a few moments.

"Where the devil is he?" Revere muttered exasperated. He knocked on the door again.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Connor questioned the man.

"Sure I'm sure! Prescott?" Paul began to walk around to the back of the house. Connor and Crenepo trekked behind him. A woman came running out in her undergarments and covering her bare chest. The two Assassins stared at her retreating form.

"Evening, gents." Prescott greeted. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of undergarments. Crenepo covered her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"What an adventure…" She whispered.

"Listen, the Regulars are out." Paul informed Prescott. "You need to rally your men… and put on some trousers!

"At once." With that, Prescott saluted Paul, Connor and Crenepo and headed back into his house. The three of them headed to the horse stables. Crenepo got on one while Paul and Connor shared another. They rode into one last town.

"Welcome to Lexington, Connor and Connor's friend." Crenepo rolled her eyes. "Now let's find Hancock and Adams."

The three of them searched the town for the house.

"Hmm… No sign of Dawes. I hope he's alright."

They find the house that Hancock and Adams were hiding in and enter it. However, Crenepo stayed outside. She leaned against the building a slid down, burying her face in her knees and tucking her arms underneath her. Her face felt hot and her heart pounded in her chest. _Do I miss her? Do I miss my mom?_ It was a long moment. Connor stepped outside and spotted Crenepo curled beside the building. She saw his boots in front of her and buried her hands in her hood, covering her ears.

"What were you thinking, Crenepo?" Connor crouched in front of her. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I was going to distract them and keep them off your tails." Crenepo explained as looked up and glared at the man. "It seemed like something smart to do."

"It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them." Connor retorted.

"Running from the enemy is cowardly and stupid." Crenepo spat. "I would rather die fighting than die running!"

"That is the exact thought that will get you killed!" Connor exclaimed. "Think for a moment, Crenepo! Would you rather be dead? Would you rather not fulfill whatever it is that you want to do?"

"I-" She began.

"Is there something on your mind?" Connor's voice was softer and more gentle now. It did nothing to ease the young woman.

**_That is what he would do, right?_ **

**_Your mother's husband would always speak like that to you._ **

"I can help you."

"Nothing is on my mind. I am perfectly fine." Crenepo growled. She stood up and walked past Connor. "Where to next?"

"We will stay here and hold the town. The others will march to Concord."

"Then we would best prepare ourselves then."


	10. Karahkwa

The sun had begun to rise. The inevitable was coming and the blood roared in her ears. Crenepo and Connor raced through Lexington in search of John Parker. They found him behind a line of rebels. He looked to be a sickly, scared, old man, hunched over and holding his musket rifle close to him for dear life. He coughed a few times as Crenepo and Connor approached.

"Stand your ground, men! Don't fire unless fired upon!" He rasped. "But if they mean to have a war, let it begin here!"

"Pitcairn!" Connor growled. Across the battlefield, a man on a horse led lines of British troops. He sat upon it proud and with dignity.

"Disperse, you damned rebels!" Pitcairn ordered. "Lay down your arms and disperse!"

"Does he mean to fire upon these men?" Crenepo whispered to Connor. Her questioned was answered when gunfire was exchanged. Several of the rebels, scared out of their wits, ran off. The lines were broken.

"What the deuce are you doing?!" Parker yelled. Connor dragged him behind cover to avoid the bullets, Crenepo following behind him. "Hold your positions! Cravens! Traitors!"

"They are not coming back." Connor stated. "You will have to make do with those who remain."

"Don't you lecture me on how-" The Soldiers began to advance on the rebel position."-Return fire! Return fire!"

Gunfire echoed through the town. The pop of the musket balls hitting flesh, rock and bark was enough to send some more of the rebel forces away.

"You need to get to Concord and warn the others!" Parker handed Connor a piece of paper. "Show this to whoever leads there. Should be a man by the name of James Barrett. Go on now."

Connor inspected the paper before standing to his full height. He motioned for Crenepo to follow him. The both of them took off running. The town burst into chaos with people and rebels forces running in panic. They screamed as the friends and family were shot down in front of them. Connor jumped on a horse and Crenepo leapt up and sat behind him. He roused it into a gallop following the path towards Concord.

"To Concord, lads!" A Militiaman yelled.

"Get moving, men! We've little time!"

"Get out! Everyone, run!"

Crenepo felt her heart pounding in her chest. There was so much destruction and bloodshed laying around; everything was a blur. She heard a bullet whizz past her ear causing her to gasp. The Assassins were not going to stop however. Both of them had to get to Concord.

"They're taking prisoners! Run!" A civilian screamed. Crenepo noticed a small patrol of Regulars taking people hostages at gunpoint. Something in her clicked and she leaped off the horse, rolling on impact.

"Crenepo!" Connor called and he stopped the horse.

"Don't worry about me!" She hollered. "Get yourself to the next town! I'll take care of the civilians!"

Without another word or checking to see if Connor was following her, Crenepo sprinted to the Redcoats. She unsheathed her tomahawk and sliced the throat of the first soldier she grabbed. The remaining five surrounded her and the hostages took their chance to escape.

"A little one wants to be a hero! Show him what we do, boys!" The commanding officer jeered. Crenepo snarled in his direction. One of the men attacked with his musket. Crenepo dodged his attack and grabbed his weapon, wrenching it from his grasp. She jumped up and pushed the musket forward, jamming the bayonet into his chest. Once she let go of the rifle, Crenepo turned to the last four. Two of them charged her, jabbing their weapons in Crenepo's direction. She spun to right, grabbing the first soldier by neck and cutting his throat with the bit of her tomahawk. Three more to go. You can do this! RUN!

"You little wretch!" The soldier spat. The leader removed his pistol from his waist and pointed it at Crenepo. She dived and rolled away as he fired. She sprang to her feet only to meet a bayonet to her back. It sliced at her coat, cutting her skin. Crenepo hissed in pain and tried to block another attack, but the blade cut deep into her side. She collapsed to the ground holding her wounds.

It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them. Connor's words echoed in Crenepo's mind. She gritted her teeth and shook away her thoughts. Mustering up her energy, Crenepo got back to her feet and into her battle stance. Without hesitation, she made her move and attacked. She grabbed the musket by the blade and pushed it down with her foot. Crenepo pushed her left arm forward and stabbed the man in the stomach with her hidden blade.

Two left.

Get them!

Crenepo rolled forward towards the last remaining soldier. _Just like he taught you._ She buried her tomahawk in the back of the man's legs. He yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground. Crenepo turned to the leader and leapt up. The man grabbed her arm, surprising the young woman. He smirked and head butted Crenepo. Dazed, she backed away, holding her head.

"Missed me! Missed me!" The leader taunted. Crenepo growled angrily and swung her tomahawk. She missed again and the officer backhanded her straight to the jaw. She staggered away while rubbing her jaw. Crenepo glared at the officer.

 _It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them._ The last of his men were gone and the civilians were saved. Crenepo hesitated for a moment before taking off. The man fired a round, hitting Crenepo in the arm. The impact of the bullet caused her to fall on her side. She screamed in pain and grasped her injured arm. Warm blood oozed out through her fingers. The woman struggled to get back on her feet. She took hold of a musket and pointed it in the guard's direction.

"Haha! Do you even know how to shoot that, boy!?" The man sneered. "Look at you all tough! Put that down and surrender. I may let you live."

"No." Crenepo said defiantly. She readied her weapon and pointed. The man's face twisted in surprise. "And I am no boy."

Crenepo fired the musket and dropped it, gritting her teeth at the sudden wave of pain from the butt of the musket hitting her shoulder. She looked at the officer. The bullet grazed his throat, leaving a deep wound. He gargled and coughed for a moment before dropping to the ground dead. Crenepo held her injured arm and took off running. Connor had left, but there was an extra horse. She got on and smacked the reins, sending him into a run. Her horse pelted across the town, leaping over corpses and rushing past civilians and soldiers.

A few miles down, Crenepo found Connor speaking to a man. He held up a piece of paper in front of the man's face. He took it and read it. Crenepo got off her horse and approached Connor.

"-He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Dawes reassured. He noticed Crenepo and nodded his head. Connor turned his head towards her.

"Missed me friend?" Crenepo chirped.

"You are hurt…" Connor lightly touched the wound on Crenepo's arm. She winced and moved away from him.

"It's nothing. I can still fight."

"Ahem! You ladies finished gossiping?" A man walked up to them, dressed in a red suit. Time was not on his side. Crenepo assumed him to be James Barrett. "Parker seems to believe that you're not completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing or two you might be able to help with…"

Barrett noticed Crenepo. He pointed at her. "Who is this? The letter never spoke of them."

Crenepo was about to answer, but Connor cut her off. "A friend of mine. I assure you that she is as capable fighter as I am."

" _She_?! Women are incapable of being on this battlefield."

Connor stepped closer to Barrett. "I will vouch for her."

"And so will I." Dawes piped in. Crenepo let out a soft sigh of relief, but anger broiled in her stomach. Barrett backed away slightly.

"Very well. I won't be the one dragging her body off the battlefield." Barrett snarled. He then pointed to a few points by the bridge. " When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there. They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boys, not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct 'em. That something you can do?"

Connor nodded his head.

"You'd best be telling the truth. For both your friend and your skill."

"You have my word."

"Then I suppose all that's left to do is wait…"

Barrett turned and walked away. Crenepo rubbed her injured shoulder and the cuts on her side. She ambled towards Connor, her hood blocking her face.

"You should have let me defend myself." Crenepo said to Connor. He looked at her. "At least if he did not believe me, I could have been the one to prove to him wrong. Now it is on you."

"You should stay behind. You are in no condition to fight."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Crenepo whimpered.

"I did hear you and I am sorry." Connor replied. "However, I am more concerned about your injuries than your need to prove yourself."

"My wounds are of no need for worry." Crenepo hissed. "If I have to dig out the bullet to keep going, then I will."

Connor stared at her for a moment before spun on his heel and mounted her horse. He rode past her and she glared at the back of his head, her lips coming up into a snarl. **_He does not respect you. You should go…_** Crenepo turned away and was about to take shelter when…

"SIR!" A militiaman yelled. He pointed across the river at the approaching army of Redcoats.

"MAN THE BARRICADES!" Barrett ordered. Connor was about to cross the bridge when Barrett stopped him. "No! Ensure my men hold those positions! If the Red Devils break through, we're finished!"

"What would you have me do?" Connor asked.

"Listen carefully. The Redcoats will form firing lines. Order the men to shoot just before the line is ready. Too soon and they'll miss their targets. Too late and the enemy will open fire first."

"Understood."

"And if any of those bastards make it through, engage them! You must keep my men alive!"

James Barrett headed off, grabbing a musket and taking shelter.

"CRENEPO! Get back here!" Connor hollered. The woman, surprised at him, obeyed. "Get a rifle and get behind the front lines! Wait for my signal!"

Crenepo followed his order. She picked a rifle off a dead militiaman and reloaded it, while jogging towards the bridge. Connor followed raising his arm up. Everyone in the squad aimed their rifles at the advancing troops.

"FIRE NOW!" Crenepo pulled the trigger, wincing at her throbbing shoulder as the butt of the rifle tapped it. The men fired after her and the Regulars dropped to the ground. Crenepo noticed another squadron advancing by the river. They fired on the rebels, hitting only the rocks that they coward behind.

"CONNOR! THERE ARE MORE ENEMIES BY THE RIVER!" She shouted at the Native. "I WILL HELP OUT THE MEN!"

Crenepo dashed to the right side of the bride to the men without waiting for an answer. She dove behind the men as the opposition fired upon them. One of the soldiers on her side was hit in the chest. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony, clutching his chest. Crenepo lifted herself off the ground.

"Fire under my command!" She instructed.

"We do not take orders from women!" One militiamen growled. Crenepo turned and glared at him. She stalked towards him, grabbing his collar and pulling him towards her.

"You either take my orders or die like the rest of them!" She threatened. "And it will not be by the hands of the Regulars! At this time, you would best be following instruction lest you wish to die!"

Crenepo let go of the man's collar and pushed him away. She shoved past the others and leveled her rifle at the enemy.

"If you all wish to die today, so be it. I am going to live on!" Crenepo raised her arm. The men hesitantly raised their weapons. "MAKE READY!"

A few seconds… Bayonets glinting… The smell of burning gunpowder.

"FIRE!"

One line of men fired and then the next, taking down the enemy line. A satisfied grunt came out of Crenepo's mouth as she raised her good arm again.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The men finished reloading their rifles and aimed them at the Regulars. The men marched forward, kicking away the corpses. They trained their rifles at the servicemen.

"FIRE YOUR WEAPONS!"

Most of the patrol fell, leaving behind three to continue their assault. Crenepo fired at one of them and hit them in the arm. Another fit of small victory.

The exchange of gunfire went on for a while. Crenepo's voice became hoarse from yelling and some of the men on her side have fallen, but most were alive. Under both her direction and Connor's, the militia held the bridge.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Pitcairn ordered. He turned his horse around retreated with the rest of the Regulars. The rebels hate their fire and began to cheer.

"We did it!" One militiaman yelled. "They're turning tail!

Crenepo leaned against the rock, smiling and panting. _Was this how sweet victory tasted?_ The woman put her rifle against the rock and stood up, brushing off the undergrowth from her coat. Connor walked up to her, a smile on his face.

"You fought well." He commended.

"It was not my doing. You fared well yourself and so did they." Crenepo held her injured arm which had begun to ache again. Connor inspected it, but he did not touch Crenepo.

"It is best if you return to the Homestead and have Doctor White take a look at you." Connor suggested.

"And leave you here alone, _taiuaitiao_? ( ** _Good friend_**?)" Crenepo teased, rubbing her throat. "I would never do such a thing, Ratonhnhake;ton. What of Pitcairn?"

"Gone." Connor sighed exasperated. "I should have struck when I had the chance. More will continue to suffer the same fate as the dead if I do not get to him soon."

Both assassins looked around, gazing upon the devastation that had befallen Concord. Corpses of civilians and militiamen laid everywhere, bloody and broken. Crenepo took it all in, stomaching her fear and anger. This is what was going to happen… This amount of destruction… She will come across more of it in her path as an Assassin. If not caused by her, then caused by the orders of others.

"Did you hear me, Crenepo?" Connor's voice echoed in Crenepo's ear. She blinked out of her trance and turned her head to him.

"What?"

"I said I will accompany you back to the Homestead. However, I must leave afterwards."

"Oh… That is fine. Let's go." Crenepo walked past Connor and mounted the horse that Connor had taken from her. He hopped up in front of her and guided the horse home.

"By the way, Connor…"

"Yes?"

"I have made my decision."

_Doctor White treated my injuries as soon as I walked in his door. He tried to make removing the bullet as painless as possible by giving me a tonic. I felt strange for a moment and blacked out. When I had woken up, my wounds were patched up and I was back in my cottage. I do not know who had brought me back, but I do appreciate that._

_The battle was long and hard. I had not realized that this was the sort of hell that would be brought upon this place by the men that Connor is going up against. Templars are their names, I remember. I hope Ratonhnhake;ton does not throw himself to easily onto the battlefield as I do._

_Connor had asked me about my condition. He asked me about my actions in Lexington and during the ride with Paul Revere. I told him… That I could not explain. It was as if there were times that I could act on my own. I could listen, smell, speak, and other things under my control. Then, there were other times where I could not do such things. There was a evil voice in my mind that would always taunt me. I imagined that it was possibly my mother… It would always tell me to run when I should fight and fight when I should run. I could barely explain what was wrong, but he understood nonetheless. I was surprised a few times when Connor called me his friend. He did not answer me when I asked him about it. It is fine._

_Thanks to him… I have a new name. I could never thank him enough for it._

_Karahkwa._


	11. Hunting

_My name is Karahkwa. I am no longer Crenepo. It feels strange to have a name that everyone calls you by. It has taken me only a while to figure out how to get used to it. Many people have called me by different names… Crenepo, brat, savage, woman, bitch… They are unpleasant to my ears._

_Karahkwa… I feel better. A friend had given me the name, but he let me choose whether or not I wanted to keep it. I… Wanted a name. Ratonhnhake;ton told me that it means "Sun" in his tongue. I laugh at him whenever he calls me. Sun! Sun! Sun! He would call! And I would say, "the sun has risen!"_

_I asked Ratonhnhake;ton what his name meant._

_He told me…_

_"Life that is scratched."_

_My shoulder still ached from that entire fight. However, I had promised Prudence that I would help her round up the pigs. She is pregnant with a child and has told me that the same would happen to me someday. When I fall in love with a man who loves me… I did not really follow her. I thought about her words while I was getting the pigs back in their pen. I have never really thought about love all that much. I have seen the people of the Powhatan together. I have seen the way a mother truly cares for a child and who two people look at each other… I have never thought that someone someday will look at me and think that I would be their world. It was so strange. Prudence thanked me for helping her. I do not mind helping the people around here. Ratonhnhake;ton was right about the people here caring for one another. Needless to say I was overwhelmed._

_I had not forgotten about finding my father's slave trader. His name… Calderon Jairo. The Spanish must enjoy naming their children. I digress. Jeptha had said that he would be meeting in New York a few days after, but considering that Connor had come back with some splinters still in his face, from New York… It is safe to say that Jairo was not there. However, in the time that I have been recovering and exploring Boston, I have made a few contacts. They will tell me when and where my target is. Those same contacts do work for my father, but they see the injustice caused by him. They see how terrible he treats his slaves, his people. I must put a stop to him._

Karahkwa stretched her injured arm. She winced as the dull pain travelled up her shoulder and dropped her arm to her side. The cuts on her waist and side were expertly stitched together by Doctor White. Karahkwa made a note to thank him later somehow. Grabbing some clean bandages, Karahkwa wrapped them around her wounds and put on her blouse and trousers. She kicked on a pair of boots, slipped on her fingerless gloves and tied her sash around her waist. She gazed at her Assassin robes, hanging by the door. Karahkwa had sewn up the tears in her coat as she was recovering. She traced over the stitches and sighed. There was no time to waste. She had to get back to New York. Karahkwa put on her robes, still a little bit big on her. She latched her tomahawk and her sword to her belt and slipped her vambrace on her left arm. Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade, gazing at the glinting metal.

"I need to get stronger." She breathed as she allowed to blade to slide back into its sheath. Then she stepped out of her hut.

It was getting to be the middle of the day. Spring had dappled the grass with flowers and weeds and brought back the leaves in the trees… And the pesky bugs and spiders.

Karahkwa blew away a bee that buzzed by her face. It lazily flew away as the woman made her way up the hill and onto the path. Myriam waved to her as she walked past.

"I promised you those furs!" Karahkwa called after her.

"Give 'em to me when you are finished." Myriam said. "You look ready to go off somewhere."

"I will be sure the mice will not get to them this time."

"I'm holding you to that!"

Smiles exchanged and the two women went their separate ways. Karahkwa fished in her coat for the letter. She stopped her stride to read it. The paper was simply her father granting Spanish reals to the men on the list. Most of them were of varying amounts, but that did not matter. The names were more important as they would lead Karahkwa to toppling her father's little empire. She slipped the piece of paper back into her coat and continued walking. Connor was in the stables. He had his foot on the stirrup until he noticed Karahkwa coming up the hill.

"You are going somewhere so soon, Karahkwa?" Connor asked, concerned. "You should be resting because of your injuries."

"Says you who ran through cannon fire and came back here with splinters in your face." Karahkwa huffed. "I have little concern over my injuries for now, Connor."

Karahkwa lifted her arm to try and prove to Connor that she was fine. The dull pain made her grimace. Connor shook his head and mounted the horse.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, easing the horse out of the stables.

"To New York. I have to take care of a little business."

"I am heading there as well. Do you wish to join me?"

Karahkwa thought for a moment. "Well… Do not be alarmed if I decide to separate from you."

"I do believe you have done that enough times already."

Karahkwa threw a smirk at him before heading towards her horse. She hopped on and pulled her hood over head. The horse snorted, ambling to Connor's side.

"Shall we be off?" A nod of their heads and they galloped away.

New York was still being rebuilt after the shelling. Rubble still laid around the town and cannonballs littered the streets. People were not as out and about. Those that were looked forlorn and sorrowful. Karahkwa and Connor remained silent, observing the town. The sun began to peak through the clouds. They stopped in front of a boardwalk. A glint of light made Karahkwa blink. She looked up and saw someone dressed in black standing on the rooftops. He flicked the piece of glass causing the sun light to bounce off and hit her in the eyes again.

"I'm coming." She murmured.

"Karahkwa, be on your guard." Connor warned. "There is a plot for a murder that I am investigating and you should not get too involved. Do not cause too much trouble."

"Knowing me, I will do the opposite of what you say, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"I am serious, Karahkwa."

"I was joking." Karahkwa slid off her horse and tied him to a post. She muttered a 'see you later' to Connor before climbing up the side of the building. She approached the man in front of her. He wore a hat to cover his face.

"You look ridiculous." Karahkwa sneered.

"I've gots to stay hidden from your pa somehow." The man uttered. "The walls have eyes and ears y'know. Can't trust anyone. Not even your little friend down there."

"Right…" Karahkwa circled around him, keeping her distance. "What do you have on Jairo?"

"He is meeting with a couple advisors on the edge of the district." The man said. "It is inspect the damage of New York and how it will affect the trade. If you hurry and catch them, you might learn more. Pickpocket them. They should each be carrying information about that. Then find your target."

"Only tell me where to find the first advisor and I will see to it that I get to him." Karahkwa demanded as she stopped in front of the man. He reached for her shoulder, making Karahkwa back away. The man dropped his hand back to his side.

"Oh that's right. You Injuns don't like bein' touched." The man grunted.

"Good reason why." Karahkwa growled. "Now will you tell me where the advisors are or not? I will get that information out of you either way."

"Now now. No need to get so violent." The man eased. "You'll find one o' 'em in the East District and the other one by the harbor. Green coats. Can't miss 'em."

"Thank you." Karahkwa handed the man a bag of pounds before turning away and leaping onto another building. She headed towards the church and climbed up the tower to survey the area. The wind tickled her face, lightly blowing away her bangs and the tails of her robes. The skyline was hazy from the heavy rain that had begun to pour when Connor and her arrived. Karahkwa looked down and spotted a pile of hay down below. _Just like he taught you._ She inched closer to the edge of the platform and pushed herself off.

Time slowed as the ground rushed towards her. Karahkwa smoothly flipped onto her back and closed her eyes. _Fwoosh!_ The soft hay cushioned her fall… and left her buried underneath. Karahkwa dug herself out and brushed off the hay from her coat. _One by the harbor and one close by? Green coats… They should be an easy find._

Karahkwa made her way to the East District, careful to avoid causing too much suspicion. It was not long until she found her target. He was leaning against the side of a general store, looking around warily. His green coat made his pale skin look sickly against him. His Karahkwa pressed herself against a lamppost and glared at the man. Her hood and bangs obscured her face from his view. However, his eyes fell on her and Karahkwa instinctively looked away. The man pushed himself off the wall and turned away. He hunched over rubbing his hands together nervously and babbling to himself. Karahkwa followed him silently. As she closed in on him, she bumped into him. One swift swipe of her hand and she was done.

"H-hey!" The man stammered.

"Watch where you are going." Karahkwa spat. "You nearly knocked me over."

"S-Sorry."

With that, Karahkwa hurried away. She hid in an alleyway and inspected the letter. _Merlo Co. What is Co.? Where is it?_ Karahkwa placed the letter in her coat and headed off. She went in the direction of the harbor where her last two targets are. Perhaps she could rouse one into telling her where Jairo was. If he complied, good for him. If he did not, then she will get the answer out of him somehow.

Karahkwa found herself in the harbor. She instantly spotted one of the men there. The thug was leaning against market stand. He saw Karahkwa and threw a sneer in her direction. A smirk inched its way onto Karahkwa's lips. They will eventually get to know her. The man snarled when she approached him. He moved out of Karahkwa's way as she inspected the fruits on the stand.

"Damn lil' bitch." The man grumbled. **_Kill him…_**

In the corner of her eye, Karahkwa found the slip that the man in black spoke of. It was sticking out of his pocket, crinkled together. She had to get it without him noticing. _Or just take it anyways and deal with the consequences later?_ Karahkwa punched the man in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and took a good kick to the jaw, knocking him down. Karahkwa grabbed the slip of paper in his pocket and read it. Jairo was currently staying at an inn while he overlooked the repairs of her father's shop and it was on the other side of town. Karahkwa was about to go look for her last target when the man grabbed her leg. He grunted as he tried to bring Karahkwa to the ground. Bystanders stood by, watching the scene unfold before them. Karahkwa did not want to stay for long. She stomped on the man's arm, breaking it. He screamed in pain and released Karahkwa's leg. The people backed away, frightened. Karahkwa pushed past them. She was going to finally put an end to that man's life.

After what felt like hours of searching, Karahkwa had located Calderon Jairo. He was a sleazy looking young man, wearing a green coat and a blue tricorne hat. His appearance was clean-cut, but underneath that was a dirty man. He watched over the construction of the shop with his arms behind his back. There were a few thugs surrounding him, holding muskets and clubs. It was nothing the Assassin could not handle. Karahkwa strode over to the group and stabbed one of the thugs in the neck with her hidden blade. The remaining brutes turned around surprised. The thug dropped to the ground, holding his throat. Karahkwa unsheathed her tomahawk and twirled it in her hand. Calderon ran off, leaving the thugs to Karahkwa.

One of the brutes swung at Karahkwa with his musket. She dodged his swing and kicked him hard in the back of the leg. He fell to his knee and before Karahkwa could go for his throat, the hooligan's partner thwacked her with his club. Karahkwa tumbled backwards, writhing in agony. The hoodlum hit her in the ribs, where her cuts were. Karahkwa hissed as they stung and got on all fours. Hopefully her wounds did not reopen, or she will be hearing it from Connor.

Karahkwa staggered to her feet, holding her chest. The criminals lunged at her, but this time, Karahkwa was ready. _Just like they taught you._ Karahkwa ducked underneath their swings. _Hit me again._ She jumped up and pushed the club hooligan in the back of the head. She stabbed the middle of his back, feeling the blade scrape against bone. The man keeled over as Karahkwa removed her knife. The last of the thugs dropped his musket and fell to his knees, cowering.

"Where did he go?" Karahkwa interrogated. The thug pointed in the direction of the alleyway. Karahkwa followed his finger and located the retreating target.

"Pl-please. Let me go?" The man begged.

"Right…" Karahkwa kicked the man hard in the skull. He fell to the ground knocked out. The Assassin took off in the direction that Calderon headed. Karahkwa cornered Calderon Jairo in the alleyway. He panicked as she stalked towards him. He fished for his pistol, fumbling for a grip, but Karahkwa kicked it out of his hands. She grabbed his collar, lifted him up and slammed him against the side of a building.

"W-What do you want from me?!" He whimpered. "If it's money, I can give it to you!"

"I do not believe you know who I am." Karahkwa growled. She moved her bangs to get a better look at him. His face twisted in surprise.

"N-No… You can't be-" The Assassin wrapped her hands around the man's throat. **_That's right… Choke him slowly…_**

"I can't be who, Jairo?" Karahkwa snarled. She pressed harder against Jairo's neck, causing him to cough. He winced in pain.

"The one that Merlo warned us about!"

"Oh? Do tell."

"He s-said to be wary of the dark woman with blue eyes. I didn't think it would be you!"

"He was right to warn you." Karahkwa chuckled. "I am his daughter that has come to kill him."

"W-what has he ever done to you?!"

"That is a need to know." Karahkwa huffed. She fished in her pocket for the slip containing the names of her targets. "Now I ask you. Where is the location of Merlo's financial advisor and his lead guardsmen?"

"You think I'm gonna give up info that easy, missy?" Jairo scoffed.

"Did my father not warn you about me?" Karahkwa ridiculed.

"Huh?"

"Let me give you a good reason why." Karahkwa stabbed the man in side. He let out an agonized yell and dropped to the ground, clutching the wound.

"It hurts!" He coughed. "It hurts!"

"I ask you again! Where are they?!"

"I don't know! I only take orders and sell the slaves here in New York! They come to me by ship and the guards are hired by that brute of a man, Ademar Elonso!"

"Then you do know where he is."

"NO! I swear it! If it helps, I only know that he is around the Boston Underground, taking refuge in the sewers. Nasty place there."

"Answer me this as well." Karahkwa demanded. "Why do you and my father sell humans for profitable gain?"

"Haha…" Jairo wheezed. "Humans? They are animals, wallowing in the dirt. Miserable. They do not deserve the same respect."

"They are human beings regardless! You do not sell them into permanent servitude! They should be allowed to leave and stay as they please!"

"Hahaha! So self-righteous. So foolish." The man rasped. "If the color of your skin was a little light and if you had been raised by your father, you would live to see these humans as nothing more than dirt."

"Your words will die with you." Karahkwa gashed the man's neck with her knife. Blood bubbled up his throat and mouth. His eyes stared at the sky. Karahkwa knelt down beside the man and shut his eyes. "May the Maboya be merciful on your soul."

_I had found out where the thugs come from. If I can get to them, I can hopefully cripple my father's little business. I need to find Connor._

Karahkwa walked up the street, looking for Connor. She noticed a small commotion building up and went to investigate. She turned a corner and saw Connor lying on the ground. There was blood dripping down his forehead.

"CONNOR!" Karahkwa yelled. She ran towards the prisoner cart that he was being dragged into. The soldiers blocked her path and kept her from going any further. "NO! CONNOR!"

Karahkwa struggled against the soldiers. They pushed her back, causing her to fall. One of them walked up to her whacked her with a metal baton on her side. She hissed in pain as the guards by the prisoner cart closed the door. They banged on it a few times and the horses attached to the cart drove off. Karahkwa sprung to her feet, her eyes wide and

"CONNOR!" She shrieked.

"Get out of here, brat." The guard growled. "Lest you end up like them boys in there."

 _It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them!_ Karahkwa took a few steps back, turned tail and ran. Panic and fear muddled her brain. She panted heavily as darted away, out of New York and into the Frontier. Finding her legs tired, Karahkwa stopped and caught her breath. She wiped her face, feeling hot tears streaming down her face. A stinging sensation burned in her side. Karahkwa lifted her arm and looked down. Her cuts had began to bleed again. She clicked her tongue and continued running to the Homestead. Once there, Karahkwa burst through the doors of the house.

"Achilles!" Karahkwa called. "Achilles, where are you!?"

"I'm here child." Achilles limped by doorway to the living room. "What is it?"

"Oh good!" Karahkwa sighed in relief. "You must help me. Connor… Connor is in-"

"In prison?" Achilles finished her.

"How…? How did-" Karahkwa whimpered. A man

"Karahkwa, I want you to meet Benjamin Tallmadge. He is the one helping Connor on this mission." Achilles

"Sir." Karahkwa nodded her head at the man. Benjamin extended his hand to her and she hesitantly took it.

"I've heard some bits about you. How you are one of the few remaining Natives of the Caribbean Sea. You and Connor are friends, I take it? He is the one training you?" Tallmadge asked.

"Uh yes. I have only trained with him for a year, but I have come to know him." Karahkwa informed.

"Good. I know how important he is to you and to the rest of us." Benjamin said.

"Is there anything we can do to help him out of there?"

"I can use most of my influence to possibly gain an upper hand." Tallmadge replied. "It is up to you, Achilles and the rest of the Assassins to help him out."

"There are more Assassins?" Karahkwa gasped.

"There are." Achilles piped in. "Connor has been recruiting as many men and women to the cause. You will meet them soon enough. Now come. There is much to discuss and what we should do to help free our friend."

Night had fallen. The moon lit up the prison, but it did little to ease it away from its ghoulish appearance. The guards were out and about, watching for anyone who would dare escape the prison. A few of them marched past some shrubs. Karahkwa slowly crawled out, careful to avoid snapping anything. She gazed at the guards for a moment before turning back at the prison. The Assassin closed her eyes for a moment and focused. Her skin prickled and suddenly…

Auras surrounded her… footprints… blood trails… She could see almost everything. Karahkwa looked up and around the prison. She located a window marked in yellow. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Karahkwa's vision returned to normal. She checked where the window is before making her ascension up the side of the prison. Once she closed in on the window, Karahkwa looked around her. No guards in sight, for now. She knocked on the glass.

"Ratonhnhake;ton." Karahkwa whispered. She listened closely for any bits of movement. There were none, causing the young woman to worry _._ Karahkwa knocked on the glass again, but only a tad bit louder. "Connor!"

Inside, Karahkwa could hear him moving, with pained grunts and heavy footsteps.

"Who's there?" Karahkwa heard Connor ask. She let out a sigh of relief.

"It's me, Connor." Karahkwa pushed herself up to stabilize herself.

"Where are you?" He sounded frantic.

"Oh come Connor! I'm behind the window." Karahkwa hissed. She lightly tapped it. She heard Connor walk closer to the window.

"Why are you here?" Connor asked. Karahkwa could hear the hoarseness in his voice. Anxiety began to rise in her chest. "The guards will catch you and throw you in with the rest of the people here."

"I will be fine." Karahkwa reassured him. "How are you faring?"

"I took a beating, but I am alright…"

Karahkwa looked around some more before continuing to talk with Connor.

"We are going to get you out, you know." She told him. "One way or another-"

"No!" Connor snapped. Karahkwa nearly lost her footing. "I need to get to Hickey. I need to stop him before he gets to Washington!"

"Right… Tallmadge and Achilles told me everything." Karahkwa whispered half to herself. "Maybe I can help you someway. Provide you with outside help?"

"No Karahkwa! For once listen to me." Connor said roughly. "Get out before you are caught. This is not your fight. You should not be here."

"But I am your friend, Connor!" Karahkwa protested. "You say so yourself! You always call me that."

Karahkwa did not hear anything from Connor for a bit. She watched the bridge and the ground for any guards.

"You still there, Karahkwa?" Connor whispered.

"Yes."

"Promise me this one thing."

"What is it?"

"Do not do anything reckless while I am gone?"

"I…" Karahkwa pressed her hand to the glass. "I promise, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"Please do not worry about me, okay?"

"I will try hard not to." Karahkwa laughed. "When this is over, I will be by your side to bother you again."

"I will hold you to that, my friend." Connor chuckled.

With that, they said their goodbyes. Karahkwa descended the side of the prison and snuck away.

_He is not going to die. I keep trying to reassure myself. He will be fine. My only real friend in this world. I do not want to lose him._


	12. Breaking Free

I visited him a second time, but afterwards it was too dangerous. He warned me about that and I nearly got shot down. I had to run out without saying goodbye. I hope that Connor does not get into anymore trouble for what I have done. The sound of his voice told me everything. Those men had been beating him in there. It has only been a few days, but I do not want to wait anymore. I sound so desperate to want my friend back and it is true. I do not care what others think of me! I just want to have my friend back!  
Everyone on the Homestead have been trying to keep me somewhat busy, but my mind would always flutter back to Connor and how he was doing. Then I would begin to reminisce. I was not so kind to him when I first met him. I attacked him because I thought he was going to hurt me. He could have killed me, but he did not. He only told me to speak, to explain myself. I yelled at him and stabbed him in the leg. Of course, the second time, I was bit more friendly.  
There was a time me and him went hunting together. I was still a fledgling Assassin, but I did know how to hunt. I had not been paying attention that time however. A cougar had snuck up on me and nearly mauled me to death. I did fight him off, but Connor took him down. My arm and my side were clawed up, bleeding. Connor reprimanded me for not paying attention and took me to see Doctor White. I had to get several stitches and stay from training for a bit. I kept picking at my stitches and scabs even when the doctor told me not to. It was a bad habit I picked up when I was younger.  
Connor and I were still testing each other and I made a sly comment about his mother. He did not speak to me for a while. Of course I apologized! But… He then told me about his mother. How kind and strong a woman she was. How she lovingly taught him about his culture and their ways and about the world around them. How she sent him away as she was burning alive…  
Ratonhnhake;ton…  
I am so jealous of you.  
Achilles introduced me to the Assassins that had been inducted to the Order so far. Their names were Stephane Chapheau, Duncan Little and Clipper Wilkinson. A friendly bunch of men. We all began discussing how to break my friend out of prison. They had the same idea and same concept. Kill the guards, get to Connor. I had a better idea, but… I could not bring myself to say anything. I was back to being quiet again.  
Karahkwa rested her chin on her folded hands and pressed her elbows into her thighs. She was sitting, cross legged, by the front door of the Homestead. The rain buffeted against the trees and the wind blew in Karahkwa's face, shifting her bangs. Connor had always told her to tie her hair back, but she never did. It was futile because her locks would always fall back to her face. Plus, her bangs hid her eyes somewhat. Her accursed blue eyes. The ones that reminded her mother of Severino. She never did forget that.  
She never could…  
A cane tapped Karahkwa's leg. She followed it and found herself staring at Achilles's face. She shifted away from the door, thinking that she was in his way. Achilles stopped her.  
"Is there something on your mind, Karahkwa?" Achilles asked. "You remained silent at the table."  
"I…" Karahkwa began, but she shook her head. "Nothing is on my mind, Achilles."  
"I hear from Connor that you do say that a lot." Karahkwa rolled her eyes.  
"I just want my friend back. Me sitting here is not going to do anything to bring him back any faster and those men over in there and spouting ridiculous ideas back and forth. At this rate, he is never coming home."  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
"Well…" Before Karahkwa could continue, Tallmadge rode up to them by horse. He stepped off and hurried to climb the steps to the Homestead, stopping before Achilles and the Assassin. He was slightly soak because of the rain.  
"Tallmadge. Do you bring any good news?" Achilles inquired.  
"No I'm afraid." Tallmadge sighed. He pinched his brow. "The Templars are too good in this. They are having our friend tried for treason for their plot to murder Washington. He is to be executed at the gallows on the next day."  
"I thought there was room for a trial for every man!" Karahkwa protested.  
"No child. Do you think they give out trials to traitors?" Achilles snapped. "And if they were to give Connor a trial, do you think they would side with him?"  
"They have every reason to side with him!" Karahkwa argued. "It was never him who plotted to assassinate Washington. They would let him go, right?"  
"No Karahkwa… A man like him and I would never get a fair trail."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Poor child." Achilles sighed as he walked inside the Homestead. "So naive to the ways of the world… Much like him."  
Tallmadge followed Achilles inside leaving Karahkwa alone. She felt her stomach churn and her heart race. He is going to die… No He is not! Tell them! Even if you tell them, he will still die.  
"Shut it…" Karahkwa whispered to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her head in her hands. "Be quiet…"  
Worthless.  
Stop.  
Stupid.  
Leave me alone.  
Pathetic.  
The rain had stopped leaving the smell of petrichor on the winds. The sun peeked out of the clouds and brightened the day. Myriam had asked for the furs again. Hoping to keep her mind busy, Karahkwa brought them out of her hut and carried them over to her. Distracted, she did not notice that her foot got ensnarled in some brambles and tripped. The furs fell out of her arms, stained by the muddy ground. Karahkwa let out an exasperated sigh. She pushed herself onto her knees and looked over the scattered pelts. Will Myriam yell at me? Will she hit me? Please do not hurt me!  
So stupid.  
"You alright, Karahkwa?" Myriam's voice made Karahkwa jump. She looked up at her and inhaled sharply.  
"I'm so sorry, Myriam!" Karahkwa whimpered. "I-I tripped! I did not mean to ruin the furs! I will go get better ones, I swear-"  
"Calm down!" Myriam urged. She knelt down in front of Karahkwa. "You worry yourself too much over little things."  
"I'm sorry." Karahkwa looked down at her hands, now clenched and pressed onto her thighs. Myriam gently placed her hand on Karahkwa's shoulder. She lightly flinched.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Everyone keeps asking me that question…"  
"Maybe it is because you keep things to yourself too much." Myriam picked up a wolf pelt. "If you opened yourself up instead of keeping everything to yourself, everyone would not be asking that to you."  
Karahkwa remained silent for a bit, watching Myriam pick up the pelts. She looked back down at her hands and contemplated her words. The woman sighed and pushed herself off the ground. She went over and picked up a muddy pelt, dusting it off.  
"Can they be salvaged?" Karahkwa asked Myriam.  
"Most of them can be. The others will need to be cleaned off." Myriam replied.  
"Sorry about that." Karahkwa apologized.  
"Don't worry about it. This can be fixed easy, okay." Myriam picked up the rest of the furs that laid on the ground. Karahkwa helped bring them to her cabin. She set them on a stone and sneezed. I must be coming down with something.  
"Do you need any help?" Karahkwa asked.  
"As of now, no." Myriam answered. "Of course, if I need you again, I'll come to you."  
"Okay." Karahkwa turned to walk away.  
"Wait." Myriam called after her. Karahkwa paused mid-stride. She slightly twisted herself around to face Myriam.  
"What is it?"  
"I know how much you probably need to hear this, Karahkwa." Myriam said. "Everyone at the Homestead care about each other. They also care about you. Open yourself to others more."  
With that, Myriam walked back to her home leaving Karahkwa standing there. She clenched her jaw and looked down again. She walked back to the Davenport Estate. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, sweating. What if they thought her idea was stupid? What if they laughed at her? What if…  
"I'm going to tell them." Karahkwa whispered to herself. She flung the door open and headed to the living room. The other Assassins were still discussing how to get to Connor, without him being killed in the process. Karahkwa's stomach lurched slightly. Her mouth hung open as she tried to form her words.  
You should say what is on your mind. It is better than staying quiet.  
After knocking on the doorframe, the Assassins quieted down and looked at Karahkwa. She felt her ears grow hot as their stares turned to her. The woman swallowed and clenched her jaw as she walked up to them.  
"I believe… I have a way to save our friend." Karahkwa said, resting her hands on the table.  
"You do?" Asked Duncan. "Why didn't you say anything sooner than friend?"  
"We were burning daylight going back and forth!" Stephane complained. "And you finally have a plan?! Voilà sanglante incroyable. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, voler là-dedans? (That is bloody amazing. So what do you want to do, fly in there?)  
See…? You should have stayed quiet.  
"That is enough!" Achilles yelled. "Right now, we are running out of time to get to Connor.  
Karahkwa thanked Achilles and looked over a map that was on the table. There were several places that were circled. There were a few pointing to the rooftops and a few arrows at the gallows.  
"Are these the plans of the execution sight?" Karahkwa asked as she looked at the map.  
"Yes." Tallmadge replied. "The place will be heavily guarded from the rooftops to the streets. We could try and disguise our own as the soldiers, but the hours are against us now."  
Karahkwa could see the sun beginning to set. She looked at the plans again and then closed her eyes. Do not do anything reckless while I am gone? A soft chuckle escaped her throat.  
"You guys were on track with these arrows." Karahkwa pointed out.  
"We were looking to see where the guards would be stationed." Clipper replied.  
"Well, since we can not disguise ourselves as the guards…" The woman began. "We will have to take them out. Better the ones on the roofs. The ones down below will be too busy on the streets."  
"Then what do you propose?" Tallmadge queried.  
"Is he going to be hung?" Karahkwa inquired.  
"Yes."  
"Then someone who is a good shot will cut him down."  
"That would be me." Clipper chimed in. "Connor recruited me for that very skill. I'll be glad to definitely put it to good use."  
"Good. You and I will get as close as we can on the rooftops to the gallows."  
"And I will be on the grounds by the execution." Achilles joined in. "I will tell him what you plan to do."  
"Tell him to give us a signal to cut him free."  
They kept formulating the plan well into the night. By the time they all agreed on the plan, the Assassins left the Davenport Manor to prepare. Karahkwa sat on the floor of her cabin, sharpening her arrows. The candlelight illuminated the dark space. After making sure the point was honed, Karahkwa started on her tomahawk. She carefully whetted it and threw it at the far wall of her cabin. It spun forward and buried itself deep into the logs. Karahkwa wretched out the tomahawk and hooked it to her belt. She then knelt down and began combing her hair. She pulled out the loose hairs and tangles and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Using a red ribbon that she took from her mother when she left, Karahkwa tied her hair back. This is just so you can easily spot the rope. Karahkwa told herself.  
You are ugly.  
"No I am not." Karahkwa growled. She fixed her hair again, combing down stray hairs and sat down on her cot. She took out her talisman and rubbed her thumb over it. The glow of the candle highlighted some of its features. A terrified face and on the body, Guabancex: The Harbinger of Hurricanes. Karahkwa pressed it to her forehead and whispered a soft prayer in Arawakan. She shoved the talisman down her shirt, moving to lay down onto her bed. It creaked under her weight. Karahkwa blew out the candle and closed her eyes. It was a sleepless night.  
The next day was upon them. The horses that pulled the prisoner cart galloped through the streets. An eagle soared above the city and whistled. Following the eagle, a few Assassins and Karahkwa leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Saving her arrows for when she truly needed them, Karahkwa sliced at the throats of the guards with her sword. Stephane ran past her, his knife unsheathed and chopped at the shoulder of the next guard. The last guard grabbed him and was about to raise his musket, but a bullet to the back of his neck stopped him. Duncan helped Stephane to his feet. Karahkwa perched herself on a ledge and watched the cart stop at the edge of the crowds below. The peoples' faces were twisted with anger and their cries echoed through the town.  
"There." Stephane pointed. Everyone looked down. Connor was led out of the cart. He and another man exchanged a few words before he was led down to the gallows.  
"Take your positions." Karahkwa ordered. "Clipper, on me."  
Stephane and Duncan took out the remaining guards on the other rooftops. Karahkwa and Clipper knocked out the last of them. Both of them stood on the edge of the roof and gazed at the bystanders below. One of them hit Connor and spat on him. Achilles moved her away and stood next to Connor. Karahkwa prayed that her aim be true. She readied her bow and arrow. She recognized the man on the podium… Charles Lee.  
"Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots. Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General." Charles Lee publicized. He waited a moment before continuing. "Indeed. What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence."  
Lee covered Connor's face with a brown hood and wrapped the noose around Connor's neck. Karahkwa and Clipper raised their weapons.  
You will miss!  
"If the man will not explain himself- if he will not confess and atone - what other option do we have, but this?" Lee tightened the noose. The creak of the bow, the cock of the musket. "He sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send him from this world. May God have mercy on your soul."  
They pulled the switch.  
A loud screech.  
"FIRE!"  
Chaos erupted in the streets. They had cut him down. Now it was time for him to get his target. Clipper, Karahkwa, Duncan and Stephane leaped down from the rooftops. They attacked the guards that tried to halt Connor's pursuit towards Hickey. They chased them away as soon as the deed was done.  
After chasing the guards off, the Assassins cheered, marking their victory. They clapped each other's shoulders and shook hands. The celebration was short for Karahkwa however. She turned, ready to go back and saw…  
"Severino." She whispered. He stood far away from Karahkwa, hands clasped behind his back. His piercing blue eyes tore into hers, sending chills down her spine. Before she could do anything, her father disappeared into the crowd. Karahkwa felt her heart sink. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. He is not going to get away from me again.  
Karahkwa returned to the execution site and saw the last bit of the chaos die down. The rest of the Assassins gathered behind her. She saw him make his way down the stairs. The bruises and cuts on his face and his body slightly thinner, but he was okay. He was fine, like she had hoped. He spotted her in the crowd and his face softened up. Without thinking, Karahkwa ran up to Connor and flung her arms around his waist, nearly toppling him over. Connor grunted and lightly coughed before resting his hands on the small of her back. Karahkwa looked up at him, beaming happily with tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away with her arm. Connor moved his hands from Karahkwa's back to her shoulders. She felt no panic, no need to move away. There was only happiness.  
"Let me have a good look at you." Karahkwa said as she cupped Connor's face. His lip was cut and there was a bruise under his eye. He looked so malnourished… Not only were they hurting him, but they were starving him too. It was all over now, however. Her friend was back.  
"You tied your hair." Connor gently stroked Karahkwa's hair.  
"I… Had to make sure I could see the rope." Karahkwa sobbed. She rubbed her eyes, feeling her face flush. He was back! Her friend was with her again.  
We had missed the rope. It was weakened, but someone had thrown a knife and cut him down. To whomever… thank you for saving him…  
Ratonhnhake;ton spent the next few days recovering. I helped clean his wounds and fix him up, but thanks to Doctor White, he was back to himself again. I told him how much I was worried about him. He did not laugh at me as I expected him too. He told me that he did think about me some while in the prison. Ratonhnhake;ton expected that I was probably doing something reckless. I told him that I was only trying to plan with the others on how to get him out and helping around the Homestead as best I could. There was a silence between us for a moment. Without thinking, I softly began to sing as I stared out the window. Ratonhnhake;ton said he liked how I sing. He said something about my face. I had forgotten that I had my hair tied back. It was strange. I could really look at his face now. He was a handsome man.  
He asked me to keep my hair this way. I agreed to. It may take some getting used to, but I guess it is fine. I can see better now.  
To keep myself busy, I helped out more around the Homestead. A seamstress named Ellen, her daughter Maria and a blacksmith named David made their homes here. I often played with Maria. It was nice to have a girl close to my age to hang around with. I am only eighteen summers old now, and Maria was close to sixteen years. We became friends quick. Both of us were always getting ourselves into trouble. We do not mean to, but some caves are worth exploring.  
My father was there… So close to me, yet so far. I should have gotten to him while I had the chance, but I could not. Fear had struck me. Intense fear. I can see now, mother. I can see how much you hate him so. I can see why you hated my eyes for so long. Please forgive me, mother. I do not want to hurt you like that again…  
I am going to kill him, mother. He will not escape me again.


End file.
